Perdiéndote
by Cobrizo Cullen
Summary: Resentido por su matrimonio con Bella, Edward hará todo los posible para conseguir divorcio, incluso si eso significa contratar a un completo desconocido para lograr que su esposa le sea infiel.
1. Chapter 1

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

Capitulo 1

**EDWARD POV**

Al salir de la oficina me quedo un momento en la puerta pensando hacia dónde ir. Sopeso mis ideas y tomar un trago en viernes llama más mi atención que ir a casa con Bella -Mi esposa-, con la cual me he pasado este ultimo año discutiendo hasta porque dejo la ropa tirada en el baño. He pensado seriamente en solicitar el divorcio, pero cuando se lo quiero pedir me acobardo.

Sí, sé que soy un imbécil, pero si me hubiesen dicho hace cinco años que yo sería el que solicitara el divorcio de mi matrimonio porque la monotonía me aburrió y estar en casa, disfrutando del tiempo en familia, ya no sería de mi agrado, primero: me habría reído hasta llorar de la risa; después hubiera soltado uno que otro golpe. Desgraciadamente, se hizo realidad eso que tanto temía al pedirle matrimonio a Bella. Debí escuchar lo que advirtieron al casarme nada más terminar la universidad, pero por idiota ignoré a todas esas personas. Ya a estas alturas no puedo hacer nada, bueno, sí: pedirle el divorcio a Bella, pero hasta a mí me parece patética mi excusa para separarme de ella.

Al llegar al bar me dirijo hacia la barra y le pido al chico un whisky. Estoy bebiéndolo tranquilamente cuando una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Hola guapo. —Volteo y me encuentro con una pelirroja observándome coquetamente, la quiero ignorar, pero mi yo antiguo me hace retractarme. En el instituto siempre disfruté que mi físico ayudara a atraer a las chicas como abejas a la miel, así que decido seguirle el juego.

—Hola. —Le regreso el saludo y le pongo mi sonrisa torcida, esa que siempre ayuda.

—¿No me invitas un trago? —pregunta jugando con su cabello, mentalmente ruedo los ojos, esa táctica es demasiada vieja, sin embargo continuo en lo mío.

—Por supuesto. —Le guiño un ojo y le hago señas al barman para que le traiga lo que quiera.

Después de una platica interesante (Lo cual me desconcierta, ya que, viéndola a ella, cualquiera pensaría que es una tonta descerebrada) decido seguirle el juego. Ella quiere sexo y, viéndolo bien, la chica –Victoria- está buenísima. No desaprovecho la oportunidad, la arrastro hacia los baños y nos besamos desenfrenadamente. Ya dentro del cubículo, hago que me rodee la cintura con sus piernas, manoseándole el culo. Ella aprovecha, me desabrocha los pantalones y sin vergüenza toma mi pene entre sus manos, jugando con él. En un momento de locura, el rostro de mi esposa aparece en mi mente y, de repente, con la que estoy teniendo sexo es con Isabella y no con la pelirroja. Al llegar al orgasmo los dos, no me contengo y grito el nombre de Bella, la chica en cuestión no se molesta, aún así, me siento sucio, un bastardo. Siempre sucede lo mismo, cada que estoy con alguien mas, termino follando a Bella en mi mente, porque sí, no es la primera vez que le soy infiel a mi esposa.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hago es darme una ducha, trato de quitar el olor de la mujer con la que estuve. Desde el pie de nuestra cama, aquella en donde le hacía y le hago el amor a mi esposa, la observo dormir y le pido perdón en mi mente. En ese momento me propongo, ahora sí, pedirle el divorcio. Creo que no es justo para ella, ni para mí, seguir con esta farsa cuando por mi parte ya no hay amor, pero tampoco quiero quedar como el villano de la historia confesando mis infidelidades. Con un plan en mi mente, me acuesto a su lado y ella inconscientemente se acurruca junto a mí. Le doy la espalda rápidamente, pues tendrá que acostumbrarse a dormir sola de aquí en adelante.

Ruidos a mi alrededor hacen que despierte, es Bella, que va saliendo de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su escultural cuerpo. No se percata de mi mirada y, como si nada, deja caer la toalla y se pone su ropa interior, la cual siempre ha sido muy sexy (Su pequeño fetiche). Viéndola arreglarse, reconsidero mi decisión, pero tan pronto esa idea llega, la borro de mi cabeza. Me levanto y trato de ignorarla, aunque ella a mí no.

—Buenos días, cariño —saluda risueña, dándome un casto beso en los labios.

—Buenos días. —Le regreso entre dientes, pasando de largo hacia el baño.

—Hoy saldré con tu hermana, iremos de compras, luego a un spa, creo que me hace falta un buen masaje… —La dejo parloteando sola y, rodando los ojos, me visto para ir a la oficina. Cuarenta minutos después, salgo de la casa hacia el trabajo.

—Que te vaya bien, amor. No me esperes en la noche.

"_Nunca lo hago"_pienso y me subo al coche.

.

.

.

Pensativo en mi oficina, la voz de mi secretaria me distrae.

—Sr. Masen, terminé mi trabajo, ¿puedo salir a comer? —Su pregunta me desconcierta, no sabía que llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer nada.

—Uhm, sí, sí, claro Angela, pero ya no regreses, me iré a casa enseguida. —Nos despedimos y yo también salgo de ahí.

Como tengo hambre, paso por comida a una cafetería que está cerca de la oficina. Cuando abandono el lugar, unos gritos llaman mi atención, por curiosidad los busco y voy a dar a un callejón. Me encuentro con dos chicos dándose golpes en el suelo, hago mi obra del día y ayudo a uno de ellos.

—¡Hey, tú! —Quito al de encima, agarrándolo de la camisa. El chico me ve y sale corriendo.

—¡Cobarde! —grita el otro chico, el cual se ha movido y está tratando de pararse, sin embargo no puede, lo ayudo y se estabiliza. Lo observo, sus ropas desgastadas, rotas y sucias, de estatura alta y delgado, con cabellos rubios que ocultan su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto estúpidamente.

—Sí, ese cabrón golpea fuerte, pero yo soy más ágil… Mierda, me quitó el dinero —contesta con voz ronca, esto último casi en un susurro.

—Uh, de acuerdo. Espera, ¿ya comiste? ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestiono, recordando la comida que compré. Me fulmina con sus ojos grises.

—No, pero no quiero tu caridad, _niño bonito_…Soy Jasper—dice en un gruñido. Ruedo los ojos por su comentario.

—Soy Edward y no es caridad, es sólo que compré comida para mi esposa, pero recordé que no está en casa —aclaro y busco con la mirada la bolsa. Voy por ella—. Aquí está y, si no te molesta, ¿me podrías decir por qué se estaban golpeando?

—El cabrón me debe dinero y no me quiere pagar, lo necesito —contesta con la boca llena.

—Y… ¿Para qué? Si se puede saber —pregunto, curioso.

—Mi hermana está enferma, necesito pagar el hospital —confiesa con la mirada perdida. Suspira fuertemente.

—Uhm, lo siento —murmuro, sin saber que decir. De repente, me llega la idea que viene rondándome la cabeza desde ayer. El rubio me observa como si tuviera dos cabezas, y no es para menos, tal vez parezco idiota con mi enorme sonrisa—. Yo podría prestarte el dinero.

—No —contesta, desconcertándome.

—No sería un préstamo, me podrías regresar el dinero haciéndome un favor, o un trabajo, como lo quieras ver —explico.

Rueda los ojos al oírme.

—Te dije que no, me imagino que tipo de favores puedes pedir, no soy ningún criminal —exclama molesto. Levanto las manos en son de paz.

—No es nada de eso, te lo aseguro, sólo necesito que te folles a mi esposa, no es nada del otro mundo —digo como si nada, hablando como el bastardo que soy. Él sólo me observa incrédulo, sin darle crédito a mis palabras. Yo flaqueo, pero me quito esa sensación de remordimiento.

—¿Qué mierda dices? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo me pides algo así? —cuestiona furioso.

—No estoy loco, es sólo que quiero el divorcio…

—¿Y por qué no sólo lo pides y ya? —Me interrumpe, negando con la cabeza.

—Porque estoy seguro de que ella no me lo dará así como así —continúo, ignorando lo que me dice—, por eso te lo pedí. Tú te tiras a mi esposa, yo obtengo mi divorcio y tú ganas el dinero para tu hermana, piénsalo, te daría un buen pago por eso. —digo con voz persuasiva. Lo observo y veo su indecisión, por lo menos lo está pensando.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunta, señalándose.

—Conozco a mi esposa y no es alguien superficial, odia a los de nuestra clase — contesto. Lo oigo murmurar un: _Y no es para menos…_

—¿Cuánto recibiré a cambio? —cuestiona cruzándose de brazos, dejando a un lado la comida ya fría.

—Más de lo que necesites. —Le aseguro.

—De acuerdo, dime cómo y qué tengo que hacer —acepta, haciéndome feliz por el momento. Tengo una sensación extraña en el pecho, ignoro eso y celebro mentalmente mi gran idea. Muy pronto seré feliz otra vez, un hombre feliz que disfrutará de su soltería..

.

.

.

_Lo que Edward no sabe, es que va perder (Ahora sí) lo más valioso que no se da cuenta que tiene: su esposa, su Bella. Sucesos en su vida harán que antiguos sentimiento salgan a flote y que un desconocido se establezca en su corazón, pero… ¿Será un desconocido?_

* * *

_¡Hola chicas!, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y me hagan saber sus opiniones de si les gusto o no, si quieren un adelanto me dicen por un review o un PM._

_Nos leemos pronto._

"_COBRIZO"_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Beteadopor Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

_**Perdiéndote.**_

La esposa del cobrizo lo despide sonriente y él le regresa el saludo a medias. Ella hace una mueca cuando él no la ve, sabe que lo está perdiendo, pero su mente niega lo evidente. Ya una vez en el pasado dejó ir el amor y no quiere repetir la historia, por eso se aferra a la idea de que puede rescatar su matrimonio, que todos pasan por eso y que estarán bien. Sin embargo esa idea no la convence y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, respira profundo y decide irse al trabajo.

Afortunadamente su trabajo la distrae, por unos momentos olvida que tiene problemas en casa y, sin darse cuenta, la hora de salida ha llegado. Se despide de sus compañeros y sube al auto, demasiado llamativo para su gusto, que su esposo le obsequió. Arranca, buscando un lugar para ir comer, pero decide darle una sorpresa a su marido sacándolo de la oficina y llevándoselo a almorzar. Al llegar al despacho nota que no está la secretaria de Edward y se encoje de hombros con indiferencia, camina hacia la puerta y, sin saber porqué, la abre lentamente. Los hombres que en ese momento conversan sobre el acuerdo, voltean hacia la puerta y la miran, su esposo algo molesto por la interrupción y también un poco nervioso, el rubio, con incredulidad y reconocimiento, pero rápidamente compone su rostro.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede con tus modales? ¿Ahora entras sin llamar? —cuestiona Edward entre dientes.

—Lo siento amor, no creí que estarías ocupado, Angela no estaba en su escritorio. —Se disculpa Bella.

El rubio carraspea, tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual logra ya que ella lo mira detenidamente. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, él puede saber fácilmente lo que pasa por su cabeza. Lo observa con detenimiento, sorpresa y, al final, reconocimiento. Siempre pudo interpretar sus expresiones sin dificultad. Sin darse cuenta, sus corazones inician una marcha acelerada, todo lo de alrededor desaparece, en ese momento sólo existen ellos dos. Edward, al sentir la intensidad del momento, se siente como un intruso, una sensación extraña lo atraviesa y se toca el pecho, el cual, por algún extraño motivo, le está doliendo.

—_Jazzy _—susurra Bella. Los ojos del rubio se iluminan como si fueran luceros y Edward, para disipar el momento, habla.

—Amor, te presento a Jasper. Jasper, esta es mi _esposa_, Bella Masen. —Los hombres intercambian una mirada que Bella no sabe identificar.

—Hola Bells —dice finalmente Jasper, haciéndole saber que la reconoce y dejando salir su acento sureño, tomando la mano de Bella y dejando un beso en el dorso de ésta.

—Hey, vaquero… —saluda Bella, abrazando al rubio y desconcertando a Edward por su efusividad. Los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas, jamás pensó que se encontraría de nuevo con Jasper, pero lo que deja que su llanto salga es el saber que ya no está soltera. Tan pronto le llega este pensamiento, se regaña mentalmente.

"_¿Cómo es posible que piense eso? Yo estoy casada, ya no soy la adolescente que se dejaba llevar"_

—¿Se conocen? — cuestiona Edward, confundido.

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto, bebé. —Hablan los dos al mismo tiempo. Eso hace que Bella suelte una risilla entre dientes.

"_Como en los viejos tiempos"_piensan ambos.

Isabella continúa explicando: —Nos conocimos en Jacksonville, éramos vecinos y nuestras mamás fueron mejores amigas desde la secundaria. Perdimos comunicación cuando me mudé a Forks, ya sabes el resto… — Edward no queda muy convencido por lo que dice Bella. Está seguro de que algo ocultan y el hecho de que no han establecido contacto visual con nadie desde que su esposa empezó a hablar, confirma sus sospechas.

—De acuerdo… Jasper, me vas a disculpar, pero quiero irme a casa y la llegada de mi esposa facilitó la despedida, te llamo si hay cambio de planes. —Intercambian un apretón de manos, y cuando Edward se voltea a tomar sus cosas, Jasper sorprende a Bella dándole un beso en la oreja y guiñándole un ojo. Ella por su aturdimiento no puede hacer nada, pero eso tampoco impide que la recorra un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

"_El vaquero no cambia"_piensa rodando sus ojos, siempre hacía eso para distraerla.

—Deberíamos de quedar uno de estos días, un almuerzo tal vez —comenta Bella, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque por dentro está ansiosa y nerviosa. El reunirse significará remover el pasado y los dos saben que será doloroso.

—Claro que sí. —Intercambian números y fijan la fecha para dentro de dos días. Los tres se encaminan hacia la salida.

—Un gusto hacer trato contigo Whitlock, recuerda que tu trabajo inicia mañana. —Mentalmente Jasper rueda los ojos, pues Edward no tuvo sutileza al recordar el estúpido trato, el cual ya se arrepiente de haber aceptado.

—Seguro. Nos vemos luego Bells, yo voy tarde a una cita, tengo que presentarte a alguien cariño. —Toma su mano y le deja un beso en ella. Bella no puede ni siquiera contestar, pues todavía procesa lo que le ha dicho Jasper, tan sólo consigue asentir.

Jasper da media vuelta y deja ahí al matrimonio. No mentía cuando dijo que tiene una cita, sólo que esa cita es con el doctor de su hermana, para ver sus avances. Toma un taxi y parte hacia el hospital, no le es difícil llegar al consultorio del Dr. Cullen.

—Buenas tardes, doctor. ¿Cómo sigue mi hermana?

—Jasper, como lo había pensado, tu hermana tenía indicios de neumonía*, afortunadamente pudimos ayudarla, pero te recomendaría que siga una dieta con vitaminas y carbohidratos para que se recupere más rápido. Si no sigue las indicaciones, corre el riesgo de enfermarse gravemente —indica seriamente el rubio doctor.

—No se preocupe doctor, haré lo que usted ordene —promete Jasper. Toma la receta que le da el médico y se despide para ir a ver a su Charlotte -Su hermana- la cual se encuentra dormida, abrazando fuertemente el osito de peluche que él mismo le obsequió en uno de sus cumpleaños. Se acerca para darle un beso en la frente y mentalmente se promete sacarla adelante. Si él ya está harto de seguir de la manera en la que se encuentran actualmente, no quiere ni imaginarse el día en que él le faltara. Por eso cuando el niño bonito le ofreció ese "trabajo" creyó que las cosas podrían cambiar, pero el haber _conocido_a la esposa, cambió totalmente sus planes. No se ve haciéndole daño, aunque ella se lo haya hecho hace diez años. Su adolescente enamorado le dice que tome la oportunidad de tenerla una vez más, pero el adulto que es ahora se replantea esa repulsiva idea. No sabe cómo, pero le abrirá los ojos para que salga de esa farsa de matrimonio.

Del otro lado de la cuidad, el matrimonio llega a su hogar, los dos completamente callados, inmersos en sus pensamientos. Edward creyendo que el que se hayan reencontrado acelerará las cosas, aunque no se puede quitar esa sensación de que algo se está perdiendo. Bella, por su lado, recuerda todos los momentos que vivieron felizmente (Aunque a escondidas); las veces que él la cuidaba, la defendía, su primer beso y, justo antes de que ella se mudara, su primera vez. Este último pensamiento la hace ruborizarse, pues aún recuerda como ambos, inexpertos, exploraban por primera vez el placer.

La voz de su esposo la trae a la realidad.

—Llegamos, Bella —dice Edward, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del auto. Isabella no espera a que le abra la puerta como antes, pues de un tiempo para acá ya no lo hace. Sacudiendo su cabeza, como si eso lograra que sus recuerdos se vayan, entra a la casa, directo a la habitación de ellos. Como no ve a Edward, decide tomar una ducha, se desnuda tranquilamente, para luego entrar al chorro de agua. Tan concentrada está que no escucha los ruidos a su alrededor y no es hasta que unas manos en sus caderas la asustan, que recuerda que no se encuentra sola en casa.

—Shh, cariño, soy yo —habla Edward en su oído, besándole el cuello. Bella se queda quieta, dejándole hacer. Él la voltea y la besa en los labios con desesperación, pegando más sus cuerpos.

Edward se siente extraño, nada más al oírla entrar al baño le entraron unas ganas de poseerla, de reclamarla… Decide saltarse los juegos previos y la alza, haciendo que le rodee la cintura con sus piernas, comprueba si está húmeda y no duda en penetrarla con rudeza, como si le estuviera reclamando algo. Bella, sorprendida por su desesperación, trata de seguirle el ritmo, abrazándose a sus hombros y jalándole el cabello. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no comparten un momento así de apasionado. Los gruñidos de Edward van en aumento, ella abre sus ojos, los cuales no se había dado cuenta que tenía cerrados, pero la imagen que ve la deja atónita. El rostro contorsionado de placer no es el de su marido, el cabello al cual se aferra cambió de cobrizo a rubio y los ojos que la miran embelesados son gris oscuro. No sabe por qué, pero imagen hace que desencadene su orgasmo. Se quedan quietos un momento, tranquilizando sus respiraciones y esta vez, cuando Edward se separa casi bruscamente de ella, Bella no echa de menos su contacto. Se da la vuelta y se enjuaga el cuerpo como si Edward no estuviese observándola, de igual manera se seca y se cambia. Sólo cuando se dispone a salir de la habitación, le habla.

—¿Deseas cenar, esposo? —pregunta sin voltearse.

—Claro, enseguida estoy contigo —murmura, poniéndose unos pantalones para dormir. Baja a la cocina diez minutos después, para encontrarla fumándose un cigarrillo con la vista dirigida hacia el patio trasero. Ahí, observándola, siente como si hubiese mil barreras que los separan, aunque no puede culparla, él la alejó primero…

* * *

*Neumonia: La neumonía es una infección que se presenta en uno o en ambos pulmones. Es frecuente que la neumonía comience después de haber tenido una infección en el tracto respiratorio superior (nariz y garganta). Esto causa que fluido se acumule en los pulmones y a su vez cause dificultad al respirar.

* * *

¡hola chicas! espero les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, el cual, como pueden ver, se descubrió un factor importante para la trama :) y no se preocupen, Eddie pagara su condena xDDD.

otro dato chicas, no pienso hacer de este fic uno largo, cuenten con menos de 8 capítulos, si, algo corto, pero no quiero alargarlo solo para incluir cosas que ni al caso... y no, no pienso abandonar la historia, he vivido eso y no es algo que me guste pero se respeta la decisión, chicas cuando eso suceda no agredan a la autora, ella debe de tener sus motivos para hacer eso :)

como ven ya me desvié del tema :P nos leemos pronto para el tercer capitulo, si gustan un adelanto, me avisan por un review o un PM ;)

"COBRIZO"


	3. Chapter 3

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**disclaimer: como saben los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es ****mía**

**¡Day! muchas gracias por el beteo :) **

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

_La joven castaña caminaba con la cabeza gacha, perdida en sus pensamientos, y es que el saber que se mudaría de cuidad la tenía todavía conmocionada. Sin darse cuenta llegó al parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, se sentó en la banca y dejó salir el llanto que no sabía que estaba conteniendo._

—_¡Bells! __—__El grito que oyó la hizo levantar su mirada encontrándose con Jazz, el chico del cual estaba enamorada. El verlo sólo ocasionó que soltara sollozos lastimosos. Él, al notar esto, corrió hacia ella, preocupado por su estado._

—_Oh, Jazzy, Jazzy —balbuceaba entre lágrimas Bella. El chico sólo la acunó contra su pecho, besando suavemente sus cabellos y dejando que se desahogara, desconociendo el motivo, aunque haciéndose a la idea de que lloraba por el imbécil de James, ese idiota con el cual ella estaba de novia. Cuan equivocado estaba…_

—_Bells, cariño, ¿qué sucede? Me estás preocupando —habló Jasper, levantando el rostro de la chica y limpiando sus lágrimas._

—_Me voy Jazzy —murmuró Bella observándolo fijamente. Él se quedó rígido por lo que le había dicho la castaña._

—_¿Te… Vas? ¿A dónde? —preguntó entre dientes, y es que el nudo en la garganta amenazaba con salir._

—_Me voy a Forks._

—_¿Forks? ¿Al pueblo dónde nos llevaron de excursión? Pero, ¡¿por qué?! ¡No te puedes ir! —exclamó con voz molesta, aunque sus ojos estaban brillosos. Bella sólo pudo respingar por el grito que profirió el rubio._

—_A Charlie le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo allá, y mamá pensó que sería un buen momento para cambiar de aires, ya sabes cómo es Renée._

_» No me quiero ir Jazzy, quiero quedarme aquí, con todos… Contigo. —Esto último lo susurró, pues ahora que se iba, definitivamente no podrían estar juntos como ella tantas veces lo soñaba._

—_Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, Bells, ¿qué será de mí? ¿Y nuestros planes? —Dejó caer los hombros, sintiéndose derrotado. Nada lejos de la realidad, porque así se sentía. Una vez más se quedaba sin confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella._

—_No sé, Jazzy, no es como si me pudiese quedar, no tendría nada aquí. _

_¿Cuántas veces se puede dañar un corazón y esperar que éste siga latiendo? Se cuestionaba Jasper, pues Bella no hacía nada más que lastimarlo sin darse cuenta. Pero no más, se dijo, ya no más._

—_A mí, ¡me tendrías a mí! Pero claro, tendría que pasar algo trágico para que te des cuenta de siempre me tendrás a tu lado —exclamó furioso, levantándose de la banca en la que estaban y dejando a la castaña en shock por lo que acababa de decir._

—_Jazzy…_

—_No, no, nada de Jazzy, ¿sabes cuánto me lastima que digas cosas como esa? Te amo, maldita sea, pero prefería callármelo para no perder tu amistad —confesó él, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Un sollozo lo hizo voltear a verla._

—_¿Por qué me dices eso hasta ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —repetía Bella dándole golpes en el pecho._

—_Bells, cálmate…_

—_¡No me voy a calmar! Te amo también, no tienes idea de cuánto anhelé que me dijeras esas palabras, años Jasper, ¡años! —Ahora fue el rubio el que se quedó sin palabras al oír eso. Veía que Isabella seguía hablando, pero en su mente únicamente había dos palabras, "te amo". Y, como el adolescente hormonal que era, sólo pudo callarla de una manera: besándola._

_Bella, al sentir los labios del rubio, se quedó estática al principio, pero cuando la empezó a besar más insistente, ella no hizo otra cosa más que regresarle el beso. Pero nadie los tenía preparados para el tumulto de sentimientos que arrasaría con ellos. Jasper, al ver que ella le correspondía, solamente pudo pasar un brazo por su cuello y otro por la cintura, presionándola más hacia él. Sentía la necesidad de respirar, pero no se separó de ella, la última vez que se besaron había sido cuando la chica tenía trece años, y los dos tenían curiosidad por el primer beso; en esa ocasión sólo habían juntado sus labios, pero esta vez no. Delineó su boca, queriendo profundizar el beso, ella abrió la suya, recibiéndolo. Para Jasper era como estar en la gloria, tocar el cielo con sus manos (Aunque en ese momento, más bien, fue con sus labios) desgraciadamente la necesidad de respirar se hizo más urgente y se separaron tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin embargo Jasper no quiso soltarla y ocultó el rostro en su cuello, dando de vez en cuando besos cortos y abrazándola con fuerza. Ahora que la sentía suya no quería dejarla ir. Si en sus manos estaba, sólo se separarían por un tiempo, él buscaría la manera de estar juntos, pero esta vez para siempre._

—_Te amo, Bells. Nunca olvides eso, porque yo no lo haré —prometió Jasper. Ella, para sellar esa promesa, lo tomó de la nuca y juntó sus labios de nuevo._

El rubio sacude su cabeza regresando a su triste realidad, y es que ese es uno de los recuerdos que más atesora. Oye el sonido de unos tacones y levanta la mirada, encontrándose con unas largas y hermosas piernas enfundadas en una falda de tubo negra. No reacciona al instante, pero el sonido de una risita hace que desvíe su mirada, topándose con unos ojos marrones que lo observan con diversión. Él se encoge de hombros fingiendo arrepentimiento, se pone de pie y, como el caballero que fue hace tiempo, retira su silla. Cuando ella se sienta le da un beso en la mejilla, momento que aprovecha para olisquear su cabello.

"_Sigues oliendo igual, Bells" _piensa con satisfacción.

—Me da gusto que hayas venido, cariño, pensé que se molestaría tu _esposo._—Esto último casi lo dijo con desdén.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir? Tenía mucho sin saber de ti, cómo desaprovecharía la oportunidad de verte, digo, de ponernos al día. —Medio se traba con las palabras, pero su pobre corazón no puede evitar emocionarse con lo que ella dice.

"_¿No lo ves cariño? Todavía tienes poder sobre mí" _

—Tienes razón, mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo es que terminaste casada? —pregunta curioso, pues ella en el pasado decía que le temía al matrimonio.

Y así fue como ella terminó contándole todo el esfuerzo que hizo Edward para que ella aceptara casarse, pues, como él recordaba, no quería contraer matrimonio, pero al final aceptó antes de graduarse de la universidad. Le sorprende que se graduara de profesora de letras, él juraría que ella se dedicaría a la abogacía, pero al parecer Forks le hizo cambiar. No duda en hacerle saber ese conocimiento.

—No fue Forks, Jazzy —dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos y tomando la mano de él, que está encima de la mesa.

Él se ve contándole cómo fue que su madre terminó casada con un hombre que cariñosamente se hizo cargo de ellos cuando pasaron por un momento difícil, después de que ella se fuera. La boda de sus padres, porque legalmente lo adoptó, fue intima, sólo fueron ellos tres en el registro civil, pero al llegar a la parte en donde ellos murieron le es difícil seguir firme, pues todavía le duele que hayan sido asesinados y no un accidente como se lo hicieron creer. Bella sólo puede llevarse sus manos a la boca, en gesto de horror, por todo lo que él ha pasado. Odia el no haber estado ahí con él, como cuando su mascota murió, sí, infantil, pero para ella, Poty (Su perrito) fue muy especial ya que él se lo había regalado en uno en sus cumpleaños.

Siguen hablando hasta que la mención de una tal Charlotte le cambia el semblante, pues al chico hasta le brillan los ojos. Bella sólo puede sentir como una ola de celos le recorre por todo el cuerpo. Se extraña, porque ella nunca fue celosa con Edward, pero ahondando en su memoria, recuerda como le molestaba que otras chicas se le acercaran a _su _Jazzy. Ese pensamiento la deja estática, pues pensaba que ya había superado ese amor de la adolescencia.

No se da cuenta de que ha pagado la cuenta, hasta que escucha la voz de la mesera que los despide. Ve como él se pone de pie.

—Vamos, tengo que presentarte a Charlotte —contesta cuando nota que la castaña lo interroga con la mirada. Ella lo sigue silenciosamente.

.

.

—Hola cariño, que bueno que estás despierta, así te puedo presentar a mi amiga, Bella Swan —habla Jasper cariñosamente a la niña de cabello rubio, la cual observa a una Bella medio shockeada después de haber visto a Charlotte. Y es que ella nunca se imaginó que la chica de la cual sintió celos fuese una niña, la cual, si le ponías atención, tenía un parecido sorprendente con Jasper.

—Hola —susurra tímidamente la niña, pues el escrutinio de Bella la incómoda. Esta última reacciona y se acerca a la niña para tomarle la mano, pero Charlotte, al ver que se aproxima, levanta su rostro para recibir un beso. Bella sólo puede sonreír y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Charlotte —saluda.

—¿Jazzy? —pregunta en un susurro Charlotte.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Es ella la chica de la fotografía que siempre llevas contigo? —Trata de hablar sólo para ellos dos, pero Bella no puede evitar sonrojase al escuchar a la niña. Aún así, sus palabras hacen que su corazón lata más rápido de lo normal.

Jasper, por su parte, siente como sus orejas se ponen rojas por la vergüenza.

—Sí, Charlotte, es ella —confirma el chico, observando a Bella intensamente con sus ojos grises. Ella, como en el pasado, se pierde en su mirada… Bueno, hasta que oyen una risita proveniente de la niña y, avergonzados, observan hacia otro lado.

—Bueno Jazz, será… —El sonido de un móvil la interrumpe, busca adentro de su bolso y ve que la que llama es Rosalie, su cuñada. Cuelga y silencia el teléfono, ya hablará con ella después.

—Si te tienes que ir, adelante Bells —habla con una tranquilidad que no siente.

—Oh, descuida, no es importante. —Y él se da cuenta de que no miente.

.

.

En uno de los cubículos del despacho Masenun chico de cabellos cobrizos se besa desenfrenadamente con una rubia que había ido en busca de _ayuda_ para denunciar a su jefe por despido injustificado, según su versión. Y claro que, el que esta chica viera la alianza de matrimonio en la mano del Sr. Masen, no le impidió coquetear descaradamente con él. Edward, para justificar el hecho de seguirle la corriente, sólo se dice: "La carne es débil"

La voz de su secretaria los hace quedarse quietos. Edward se separa bruscamente de ella, asqueado por su estúpido comportamiento, por no poder pensar con su cabeza y hacerlo con su polla.

—Sr. Masen, terminé mi trabajo, ¿me puedo retirar? —habla Ángela tímidamente, como si supiera lo que pasa de la puerta para adentro.

—Claro que sí, Ángela. Buenas noches —contesta al tiempo en que se para y toma sus cosas para retirarse. Olvida que no está solo hasta que alguien lo abraza por detrás. Recuerda que no ha despedido a su clienta.

—¿No gustas ir a otro lado? —pregunta ella tocando su pecho.

—No y te agradecería que te fueras, yo también lo haré —responde escuetamente, rodeándola y caminando hacia la puerta, dejando a una rubia llena de frustración.

Ya en el auto, Edward pasa las dos manos por su cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba por la actividad anterior. Harto de la situación, toma su móvil, marcando rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

—Sr. Masen, precisamente estaba pensando en usted. —El cobrizo rueda los ojos por el entusiasmo de la otra persona.

—Al grano Jenks, ¿ya tienes todo listo? —pregunta fríamente.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Masen, ya tengo la demanda de divorcio en mis manos, mañana mismo se la entrego personalmente.

_Perfecto, _se dice Edward mentalmente. Ahora sólo falta que Wihtlock haga el resto.

Pero en realidad nada está bien. Al llegar a casa, no ve a Isabella y siente pánico al sentirse abandonado, la busca por todos lados, cocina, comedor, recamaras, estudio… Cuando quiere tomar las llaves del coche, la puerta principal se abre y por ésta entra una reluciente Bella, que al cerrar la puerta suelta un gran suspiro, logrando que Edward la observe extraño.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestiona serio, haciéndola dar un respingo al asustarla.

—¡Edward! Qué raro que estés temprano en casa —comenta, dejando su bolso y quitándose sus zapatos de tacón, haciendo que él repare en su vestimenta. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que está muy arreglada.

—Y porque yo no esté en casa, ¿tú tampoco debes de estar en ella? Cuando yo llego del trabajo, tú ya estás aquí. —Ahora es ella la que frunce el ceño, molesta por lo que le dice.

—Bueno, si me pusieras más atención, hubieses recordado que lo miércoles no doy clases y, que yo sepa, tampoco me voy a quedar aquí como si fuera una prisionera. —Cruzándose de brazos lo encara, viéndose enojada.

Después de que ella diga eso, Edward se siente estúpido por su actitud. Baja la cabeza, mostrándose avergonzado.

—Tienes razón, cariño, lo siento. —La mira por debajo de sus pestañas, haciendo que ella sacuda su cabeza.

—¿Mal día? —pregunta Bella dulcemente, quitando la arruga que se ha formado por el ceño fruncido.

—Malísimo… ¿Y el tuyo? —cuestiona después de un segundo de vacilación.

Bella sonríe alegremente antes de empezar a hablar.

—Muy bien, salí con Jazz, tu socio. ¿Recuerdas? —cuenta con los ojos brillantes.

Edward se cruza de brazos ante lo que acaba de escuchar. No sabe por qué, pero el saber que su plan está dando resultado no lo hace tan feliz como debería. Siente un hueco en el estomago por las palabras de su esposa, pero lo que lo llena de celos enfermizos es que ella hable tan contenta de _él_.

—Uhm… —murmura simplemente, volteándose para dirigirse a la cocina, seguido por Bella. Saca dos vasos de la alacena y sirve algo de zumo mientras su esposa empieza a preparar la cena.

En lo que dura la comida Isabella no deja de hablar sobre la _maravillosa tarde _que pasó con Jasper y su hermana. Edward simplemente se queda en silencio, mostrando pequeñas sonrisas forzadas de vez en cuando.

Por fin llega la hora de ir a dormir, ambos se recuestan en la cama y el cobrizo alarga sus brazos hacia ella, esperando que la chica se acurruque contra su cuerpo como acostumbra hacer. Sin embargo, ella lo sorprende volteándose rápidamente. Frunce el ceño, extrañado por esa acción, pero no le toma importancia y la abraza por la espalda, intentando ignorar las sensaciones de culpa, remordimiento y rabia que lo asaltan. La abraza más fuerte, como si de esa forma sus sentimientos fueran a desaparecer. No funciona.

Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir inútilmente. Unos minutos después suspira cansado, no tiene porqué sentirse mal, después de todo, el plan está funcionando; Withlock cumpliría con su trabajo, Bella se iría y él no volvería a sentir estas incomodas emociones. Todo estaría bien…

* * *

¡Hola chicas! lamento la demora, pero ya esta aquí :) espero les haya gustado, quise agregar un poco del pasado de Bella y Jasper, que varias de ustedes me habían pedido.

quisiera contestar algunos reviews, pero son anónimos, si gustan me dejan su correo para mandarles el adelanto y les contesto sus deudas :)

háganme saber que piensan del capitulo, ¿como ven a Edward? ¿que les parece la relación de Bella y Jasper? ¿les esta gustando hasta ahorita la historia?

nos leemos pronto y ya saben, si gustan un adelanto me avisan por un review o por un PM ;)

"COBRIZO"


	4. Chapter 4

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

* * *

**disclaimer: como saben los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es ****mía**

**¡Day! muchas gracias por el beteo :)**

* * *

::: **DISCULPEN LA DEMORA** :::

* * *

Bella tendría que estar revisando unos trabajos que sus alumnos le acababan de entregar, pero, por más que intenta, no puede concentrarse, pues sus pensamientos se dirigen hacia el día que pasó con Jazz y con la dulce Charlotte, todo había estado bien hasta que llegó a su casa y encontró a su marido esperándola. No supo por qué, pero se molestó al verlo ahí. Le hubiese gustado que fuera como otros días en los que ella llegaba y él no estaba, días en los cuales disfrutaba de la soledad en la cual vivía de un tiempo para acá, ya que su esposo nunca tenía tiempo para ella, pero parece que Edward quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Recuerda como ella rogaba internamente que pasaran más tiempo juntos, pero su esposo, ajeno a todo aquello, se iba muy temprano al trabajo y llegaba cuando ella estaba ya en la cama; u otras veces en que las que ella cenaba comida recalentada (Pues ni ganas le daban de cocinar) sola, ya que Edward, quien siempre le elogiaba sus comidas, nunca estaba.

Regresa a la realidad cuando el murmullo de sus alumnos se hace más fuerte, se da cuenta de que todos guardan sus cosas y se despiden de ella y no duda en hacer lo mismo, encaminándose hacia su auto. Acaba de encender el carro cuando su móvil suena, piensa dejarlo así, creyendo que será su cuñada, Rosalie, quien desde hace días le insiste en que vaya a su casa para ver los preparativos de la fiesta de su sobrino, sin embargo Bella no tiene ánimos para hablar con ella, pues, insistente como es, le hará sacar hasta lo que comió un día antes. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que es un número desconocido.

Recelosa, contesta: —¿Diga?

—_Bella, es Edward_ —responde la voz al otro lado.

—¿Edward? ¿Por qué me llamas desde otro número? —cuestiona confundida.

—Creo que perdí el mío, no lo sé. Sólo hablaba para decir que voy a llegar tarde, cenaré con un socio. —Ella no puede evitar sentirse aliviada al oír eso. Queda media aturdida por sus pensamientos.

—Uhm… Sí, está bien —habla en medio de su estupor.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos Bella —murmura en medio del ruido que se empieza escuchar. Bella ya no contesta, sólo cuelga y casi mecánicamente llega a su casa. Cuando se da cuenta de su actitud, sacude la cabeza.

Al llegar a casa, su móvil vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez es Jasper. Sin quererlo se pone nerviosa.

—Hola, cariño —saluda él alegremente y Bella se ve sonriendo al oír su voz y su emoción.

—Hola Jazz, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta, sentándose en el sofá y quitándose los zapatos que llevó casi todo el día.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cansada?

—También estoy bien. No mucho, estoy en la comodidad de mi casa para descansar. ¿Qué tal Charlotte? ¿Cómo sigue? —cuestiona Bella algo preocupada por la niña. El rubio al otro lado de la línea no puede evitar sentir una punzada de afecto hacia ella, pues su Bella siempre se preocupaba por los demás y que lo haga por su hermana hace que sus sentimientos florezcan más, si eso es posible.

—Ya está mejor, el doctor dijo que mañana la daría de alta si todo seguía como hasta ahora, pero dime, ¿ya cenaste? —pregunta él con una idea en su cabeza.

—Me da gusto que se recupere y no, no he cenado, ¿por qué?

—Quería ver si te apetecía cenar conmigo, claro, si es que no tienes planes —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, pero la pregunta "_¿Tu esposo no está disponible para cenar contigo?"_queda implícita.

—Pues no. Edward llamó diciéndome que no llegaría a casa temprano. —Jasper no puede evitar cuestionarse si Cullen no llegará por motivos de trabajo o porque se fue a otro lado. Mientras tanto, él no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella.

— ¿Comida china, entonces? —Al principio ella titubea, pero un ruego por parte de Jasper es suficiente para que acepte. Quedan de verse en un punto medio entre la casa de él y el hospital.

.

.

—Estuvo deliciosa —comenta una Bella satisfecha.

—Lo sé. Tenía mucho que no acompañaba la comida con algo que no fuese zumo de manzana —bromea Jasper, aludiendo a las cenas con su hermanita. Los dos ríen por eso.

Pasan caminando frente a un restaurante elegante, en el cual se pueden vislumbrar hombres vestidos con trajes y mujeres con vestidos cortos, aunque hermosos. Cuando Jasper echa una mirada al fondo puede observar un rostro que se le hace conocido, sólo tiene que esperar tres segundos hasta que la mujer rubia baja del regazo del cobrizo, para que él lo pueda reconocer. Aprieta los puños al ver tal escena, pero un toque en su brazo le recuerda que no está solo y rápidamente toma la mano de Bella, arrastrándola lejos de ahí. Aún así no puede evitar que ella lo vea.

La castaña se regresa a verificar si es o no su esposo.

—Espera, Jazz, ¿ese es Edward? —cuestiona consternada Bella, que, como puede, se zafa de su agarre y observa la escena.

Bella trata de darle el beneficio de la duda a su esposo al verlo con dos mujeres rubias y otro hombre, pero su conciencia no puede evitar burlarse de su ingenuidad al ver como una de las mujeres coquetea descaradamente con él y éste no le dice nada, sólo la deja hacer. Algo le impide ver y tarde se da cuenta de que son sus lágrimas las que no la dejan observar. Siente que alguien la acuna contra un pecho y se deja arrastrar.

Jasper al ver como se pone sólo la quita de ahí. Se maldice por no haber sido más rápido al moverse, pero sabe que en realidad se dice eso para no sentirse culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Él no quiere hacerle daño, sin embargo Cullen sin darse cuenta la lastima poco a poco con su indiferencia, con sus pocas atenciones.

No sabe cómo, pero logra encontrar el auto de Bella y la sienta en él. La ve más tranquila, ya no llora, únicamente se ve pensativa.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí. Ahora que lo pienso, parece que exageré, recordado el rostro del hombre que estaba con Edward, creo que era uno de sus colegas anteriores y las rubias eran las hermanas Denali. —Jasper nota que está tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero parece como si tratara de convencerse a ella misma con sus palabras. No quiere decir nada más, sólo le pide la dirección de su casa y la lleva hasta ahí.

De regreso al pequeño departamento en el cual viven Jasper y su hermana, una idea ronda por la cabeza del rubio y no lo deja conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pues, por más que le da vueltas al asunto, siempre llega a lo mismo: no puede, y tampoco se ve, haciéndole daño a Bella. Sin embargo lo que más le frustra es saber que, de una u otra manera, terminará haciéndoselo en el momento en que le diga la verdad. Cuando ya casi está por caer dormido, decide que le pondrá fin a eso mañana mismo.

Al otro día, Jasper tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa, esperando a Cullen para hacerle saber lo que decidió. Vuelve a fijar su mirada en el reloj que está arriba de la caja registradora y se da cuenta de que el otro hombre llega retrasado. Chasquea la lengua, molesto, y resignado se recarga en su silla. Cinco minutos después lo ve entrar, su aspecto lo desconcierta y molesta; viene con la ropa mal acomodada, su cabello más desordenado de lo normal y los labios un poco hinchados. No tiene que sumar dos más dos para saber lo que ha estado haciendo, y que no ha sido con Bella, ya que en ese momento la chica se encuentra trabajando. Sólo el verlo hace que se ponga aún más firme en su decisión.

—Lamento el retraso, me entretuvo un cliente —explica Edward, sentándose y tomando la carta del menú. Jasper únicamente rueda los ojos ante la mentira.

—No importa. —Es todo lo que dice. Los dos se quedan en un silencio incomodo, que es interrumpido por la camarera preguntándoles lo que van a ordenar.

—Sólo un café —habla Edward, observando a la chica de pies a cabeza. Ésta, tratando de llamar su atención, saca más el pecho y Edward, notando que Wihtlock no lo observa, le guiña el ojo a la chica. Lo que no sabe es que Jasper sí se da cuenta y los fulmina con la mirada.

—Yo nada, gracias. —Medio gruñe el rubio, haciendo que los dos pongan su atención en él. La chica murmura algo entre dientes y se retira.

—Y bien, ¿cómo vas con mi esposa? —cuestiona Edward como si hablasen del clima. Jasper sólo aprieta la servilleta con la cual jugaba, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan blancos de la fuerza. No puede creer que no le tome importancia al hecho de que está por divorciarse, haciendo quedar mal a su Bella.

—Escucha, he estado reconsiderando tu idea y hablando con ella…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Le hablaste de nuestro trato? —pregunta Edward nervioso y molesto.

—Claro que no —replica indignado y continúa hablando—. Como decía, no creo que pueda seguir con esto, no soy tan canalla.

—No se trata de que sientas remordimiento, ni culpa, sólo te pedí que te follaras a mi esposa, ¿qué de difícil tiene eso? —La camarera que lleva su pedido jadea horrorizada por lo que escucha, y es que cualquiera que lo oyera también hubiese hecho lo mismo, ya que las palabras de Edward hacen que suene increíblemente despiadado.

—Es difícil cuando conoces a esa persona de toda la vida y es especial para ti —habla entre dientes, pues está controlando la furia que siente.

—Que hayan sido amigos en el pasado sólo lo facilita más, a mi modo de ver. —Si Cullen no se calla, Jasper podría golpearlo. No soporta todas las palabras despreciables que salen de la boca del cobrizo.

—¡No! Para mí no lo es. Y de eso te quería hablar, ya no puedo seguir con esto —anuncia con voz firme, haciendo que Edward se enderece en la silla, tratando de entender.

—¿Seguir con qué? —pregunta el cobrizo, aunque intuye lo que va a decir.

—Con tu estúpido plan de hacer que Bella te sea infiel, si tanto quieres divorciarte de ella, sólo pídele el divorcio y no seas un cobarde al seguir con esto. —Esas palabras hacen que Edward se sienta aliviado, pero también molesto. El que alguien le diga sus verdades en la cara lo enoja.

—Si no se lo pido es por algo. No quiero lastimarla. —Sus palabras hacen que Jasper suelte una carcajada sin humor.

—¿Te estás oyendo? Más la lastimas haciendo esta estupidez —replica, ya exasperado. Intenta hacerle entender a Edward, sin lograrlo.

—No es así —niega, terco.

—Bueno, sólo quería que supieras que no planeo seguir con esto. ¡Ah! Y por el dinero no te preocupes, en esta misma semana te lo regreso —finaliza el rubio, dando por terminada la reunión.

Jasper se va de ahí, sintiendo que hizo bien en no seguir con esa idiotez, pero dejando al cobrizo sumido en sus pensamientos, pues no sabe por qué se siente aliviado, aunque también frustrado, porque el chico no podrá ayudarlo con su divorcio.

.

.

Bella acaba de llegar a su casa, exhausta, hubo reunión de profesores y encima tuvo que revisar algunos exámenes. Se quita sus zapatos y pasa de largo hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras lo bebe decide tomar una ducha, pero un ruido la desconcierta, ya que apenas se escucha. Trata de identificar de donde proviene y camina hacia el estudio, en donde un móvil suena en un rincón. Se agacha, tratando de agarrarlo, pero casi pierde el equilibrio y tiene que sostenerse del escritorio, haciendo que algunos papeles se caigan. Como puede, agarra el móvil y descubre que es el de Edward, sólo se ríe, agitando su cabeza, pues su marido lo hacía perdido. Se da la vuelta sacudiendo sus rodillas y trata de acomodar el desorden que hizo, sin embargo una hoja llama su atención. Contiene la respiración, sintiendo como rápidamente se le forma un nudo en el estomago. Escritas en grandes letras negras se pueden apreciar claramente las palabras:

"_**DEMANDA DE DIVORCIO"**_

Intenta tomar la hoja y así es como se da cuenta de que le tiemblan las manos, pero lo que hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas es ver el nombre de ella y el de Edward en el papel. Lo suelta como si le quemara y se lleva ambas manos a la boca, tratando de que no se escuchen sus sollozos. De repente siente que sus rodillas le fallan y va a dar al piso, abraza sus piernas contra su pecho, dejando salir su llanto. La hoja que soltó se encuentra a su lado, mostrándose orgullosa, con la firma de su marido plasmada ahí. Ella sabe que su matrimonio ya no es como antes, pero no creía que Edward se fuera a dar por vencido tan pronto, pero ahí, con esa demanda a sus pies y con un Edward rendido, se da cuenta de que su vida cambiará por completo y no para bien… Sin ser consciente, un Jasper sonriente se le viene a la mente y se corrige, no, su Jazz estaría ahora para ella y esta vez se aferraría a él.

* * *

¡hola chicas! les pido mil y un disculpas por tardar con el capi... verán, este capitulo no me salia, y tarde en entregárselo a Day (mi beta) pero no se preocupen, espero no tardar con el próximo capi, NO abandonare la historia :)

y cuéntenme chicas ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿agarramos a golpes a Edward por idiota? ¿consolamos a Bella? ¿como ven a Jasper y a Charlotte?

ya saben niñas, si gustan un adelanto me avisan por un review, por un PM, o déjenme su correo y se los envió ;)

"COBRIZO"


	5. Chapter 5

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Bella no sabe cómo es que llega al apartamento en el que vive Jasper, sólo recuerda haber tomado los papeles y sus llaves, para caminar directo hacia su coche. Después de llamar insistentemente la puerta, un Jasper soñoliento abre y ella no sabe qué pasa por su cabeza, ya que apenas verlo le abraza el cuello y junta sus labios con los de él. El chico, aún medio dormido por la siesta que sin querer ha tomado, se queda estático, sintiendo como Bella mueve sus labios. En medio de su estupor se dice que tiene que apartarla, que eso no está bien, pero su parte enamorada lo alienta a regresarle el beso. La acerca a él posesivamente con unos de sus brazos y la otra mano la posa en la nuca de ella, besándola con fervor. No es consciente de que se mueven hasta que topan con la pared. Jasper no puede evitar juntar más sus cuerpos al sentir como Bella arquea el suyo sin dejar de besarlo.

De pronto, el rubio siente algo húmedo en su rostro y, sin separar sus bocas, abre los ojos, notando como de los de Bella (Aún cerrados) salen lágrimas. Entre más de éstas escapan, más se niega ella a dejar de besarlo. Decide bajar la intensidad del beso y no terminarlo así de pronto por temor a lastimarla, ella parece entenderlo, pues ya sólo mueve sus labios suavemente y, avergonzada, baja la pierna que, en su ataque, había abrazado su cintura. Sin embargo ninguno se suelta de su íntimo abrazo. Jasper, por temer a que se suelte en llanto, no dice nada, sólo recarga su barbilla en los cabellos de Bella, sintiendo como ella lo abraza por la cintura, apoyándose en su pecho.

En algún momento se cansan y se mueven al sofá de dos plazas que tiene el rubio.

—Bueno, no es como si me molestase tu presencia, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? —habla Jasper por primera vez. La ve suspirar antes de contestar.

—Edward quiere el divorcio —susurra ella, sorprendiendo al chico, pues no creía que Masen le haría caso y mucho menos que lo haría tan pronto. Decide no comenta nada del beso, pues al parecer sólo lo hizo en un momento de despecho. Ese pensamiento le hace hacer una mueca que Bella no ve. Ella se encuentra ocupada observando sus manos, que en se momento parecen más importantes que lo que acaba de decir.

—Y, ¿qué decidiste? ¿Qué pasó que de repente se van a separar? —pregunta él, fingiendo no saber nada. No cree conveniente decirle en ese momento lo del trato.

—Ni yo misma lo sé, me encontré de casualidad los papeles del divorcio…

—¿Cómo que te los encontraste? —cuestiona, extrañado por lo que escucha.

—Eso mismo. Me los encontré en el estudio de Edward. Oí un ruido y después de buscar descubrí era que su móvil, me agaché a tomarlo cuando de repente se me cayeron unos papeles y vi… La demanda de… Di-Divorcio —pronuncia las últimas palabras entre llanto. Jasper solamente la observa, incrédulo por su explicación, reaccionando a abrazarla cuando la oye sollozar. El rubio no puede entender como Masen le hace estas cosas a Bella. Por más que intenta, sigue sin comprender por qué no sólo le pide el divorcio y le ahorra todo el dolor que le está causando.

No queriendo dañarla más, decide no decirle lo que Masen le propuso. Lo hará, sí, pero cuando sienta que es el momento.

—Cariño, a lo mejor te confundiste. —Trata de hacerla sentir mejor, pero únicamente logra que se suelte de sus brazos y se altere.

—¡No! Yo sé lo que vi, es más, te lo comprobaré. —Y, diciendo esto, camina a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Jasper intenta alcanzarla sin lograrlo, gritando su nombre. La observa llegar a su coche y respira aliviado cuando ve que no lo enciende, sin embargo busca algo en el suelo del vehículo.

—Bella, ¿qué buscas? Volvamos dentro. —Al terminar de hablar, la castaña le avienta un sobre amarillo. Él, desconcertado, lo toma.

—Ábrelo y vuélveme a decir que me confundí. —Lo reta con su barbilla en alto. Jasper le hace caso, intuyendo lo que hay adentro. No hace falta que lea todo el documento, pues las letras grandes confirman su sospecha, pero lo que hace que su mandíbula casi caiga al suelo, es ver la firma de Masen ahí, como si nada.

No pudiendo contradecirla, traga fuerte, enfrentando su mirada, viendo que sus ojos están carentes de emoción. Maldiciendo al cobrizo en su mente, se acerca a ella, tomándola por su brazo y guiándola de nuevo al apartamento.

—Uh, ¿y qué piensas hacer? —pregunta.

—Ni yo sé, creí que nuestro matrimonio sería para siempre. —Jasper se da cuenta de que Bella ya está dándose por vencida y quiere darse golpes contra la pared por alegrarse al saber eso.

—No sé qué decirte, nunca he estado casado. —Intenta bromear para ver si logra sacarle una sonrisa y lo hace, a medias, pero lo hace.

—Necesito un trago —comenta ella como si nada, después de unos minutos en silencio. El rubio apenas puede procesar sus palabras cuando siente que la chica tira de él hacia la salida.

.

.

El lugar está medio lleno, por lo tanto no tienen problemas para encontrar una mesa disponible, sin embargo, Jasper se siente un poco aturdido por todo el ruido que se oye. No pasa ni un minuto cuando un chico se acerca a ellos, esperando que pidan sus bebidas.

—Una botella de whisky —ordena Bella, impidiendo que Jasper hable. El camarero desaparece en segundos.

—Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea… —empieza a replicar el rubio, pero Bella lo interrumpe rápidamente.

—No me importa si lo es o no, necesito algo que me haga olvidar que no he sido buena esposa —masculla por encima de la música.

—No creo que haya sido tu culpa, pero tampoco sabemos cuáles son los motivos de Cullen para hacer eso. —Intenta hacerle entender, pero Bella, siendo obstinada, sólo niega con la cabeza y se sirve la bebida que acaba de dejar el chico en la mesa.

—Por mi _querido _esposo, el cual no tuvo los pantalones para pedirme en mi cara el divorcio. —Alza su bebida en señal de brindis y bebe de golpe, rellenando el vaso enseguida. Su acompañante, de acuerdo con sus palabras, brinda con ella.

Al final, Jasper decide no llevarle la contraria y termina bebiendo con ella. Bella, por su parte, se olvida de que mañana todavía irá a su trabajo, revisará unos exámenes y, principalmente, olvida que pronto se quedará sin marido; marido que ese día había decidido ir con sus colegas a beber a un bar, sin saber que su esposa estaría en ese mismo lugar.

La castaña se ha quedado con su vaso en los labios, viendo hacia donde se encuentra el cobrizo. Éste, ajeno a que está siendo observado, jala a una de las chicas que pasa junto a él para besarla. La mujer, siguiéndole el juego, le echa los brazos al cuello y le regresa el beso. Edward no duda en bajar una de sus manos al trasero de ella, apretándolo y recibiendo silbidos por parte de sus colegas. Bella sólo puede beberse lo que le queda del whisky y esbozar una sonrisa rota. _Ya no hay nada que salvar_, se dice.

¿Cuántas llegadas tarde a casa _sí_ eran porque tenía trabajo? ¿Las citas canceladas? ¿Cuántos "te amo" eran verdaderos? Si ya está todo perdido… ¿Qué caso tiene hacer lo correcto?

No sabe qué es lo que la impulsa a dejarse caer en el regazo del rubio y tomar su rostro en sus pequeñas manos, juntando así sus bocas, tocándolo cuando le habla.

—Hazme olvidar, Jazzy, esta noche olvídate de que soy una mujer casada. Si Edward lo hizo, ¿por qué yo no? —Y para darle más veracidad a sus palabras, se quita casi con violencia sus anillos de matrimonio y los tira al suelo perdiéndose entre los pies de las personas que bailan junto a ellos.

Jasper abre la boca para preguntar el porqué de sus palabras, cuando siente que Bella lo calla chocando sus labios con los de él. El rubio, no pudiendo negarle algo (Y en especial algo que él también quiere hacer) le regresa el beso, tomándola de la nuca. Delinea su labio, queriendo profundizar y Bella ladea la cabeza para permitirlo. Ambos continúan besándose con pasión, tan metidos en su burbuja, que no se dan cuenta de que están dando un espectáculo: ella con una mano en el cabello de él y la otra perdiéndose dentro de la camisa del chico, y él con una mano tocando suavemente el trasero de Bella y abrazando su espalda.

Ahí, besándose, recuerdan otra época, en donde los dos se amaban, en donde no tenían preocupaciones y, principalmente, en donde los dos estaban solteros.

.

.

Edward piensa en que no debería de estar ahí, debería de estar en casa, ya acostado con su esposa, después de haber disfrutado una cena deliciosa preparada por ella, pero no, se encuentra en ese bar (El cual se llena cada vez más) acompañado de sus colegas, los cuales habían propuesto ir por unos tragos después de que salieran ganadores en un caso importante. Y él, no pudiendo negarse, terminó yendo con ellos. Una caricia en su pecho lo regresa a la realidad, buscando a la dueña, se encuentra con unos ojos negros que lo observan hambrientos, él supone que de sexo, pues su vestimenta la delata.

—Hola guapo —saluda, sentándose en el regazo del cobrizo, haciendo que éste se sorprenda por lo atrevida que es, aún así no hace amago de quitarla.

—Hola. —Regresa el saludo, sonriendo y pegando su espalda al respaldo de la silla. La chica, la cual se da cuenta que es castaña, le restriega sus pechos en el rostro, Edward no puede evitar echarles un vistazo, comparándolas (Inconscientemente) con las de su esposa. Queda rígido en la silla por pensar eso.

—¿No me invitas a bailar? —cuestiona, aunque Edward puede ver que lo que menos quiere es bailar. Tomándola de la cintura, la pone de pie y, encogiéndose de hombros, se la lleva a la pista.

Ya en la pista, la chica, viendo que su conquista pierde la emoción por ella, se esmera por hacer sus mejores movimientos, restregando su trasero con su entrepierna, tocando sugerentemente su pecho… Pero nada, Edward sigue perdido en sus pensamientos. Ladeando la cabeza observa a su alrededor, topándose con una pareja que está muy apasionada en el rincón. Sintiéndose un voyerista, sigue viéndolos, notando que la cabellera castaña se le hace conocida, también puede vislumbrar algo de cabello rubio, pero no está seguro. Un gemido de dolor hace que se dé cuenta de que está apretando fuertemente la cintura de la castaña, de quien se había olvidado. La suelta bruscamente, regresando a su lugar, y bebe un largo trago de su cerveza. Se ve (De nuevo) observando a la pareja que había llamado su atención, pero estos ya están de pie, al parecer se van. Ya casi al desaparecer entre la gente, la chica voltea en dirección a Edward y le guiña el ojo; tan rápido como hace eso, los pierde de vista.

En menos de cinco minutos, Edward se encuentra caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la salida, tratando de encontrar a la castaña, la cual juraría que era Bella, pero al llegar afuera no los ve. Se siente aliviado, creyendo que fue su imaginación, pero enseguida la angustia se apodera de él. ¡No! No _podía _ser Bella, se dice, ella se encuentra en casa. Sí, eso, ella está en casa. Palpa sus bolsillos, buscando su móvil, recordando así que lo ha perdido. Jalando su cabello, nervioso, se encamina de nuevo hacia adentro, pidiendo prestado un celular para llamar a casa. Con manos temblorosas marca y espera… Y espera… Y espera, pero nunca contestan. Cuelga e intenta con el móvil de Bella, recibiendo lo mismo: nadie responde.

Sin despedirse de nadie, se va. Trata de manejar lo más rápido que puede, pero los nervios no lo dejan. Cuando ve su casa, se pone casi histérico al no ver el coche de Isabella, trata de no pensar en la posibilidad de que ella no esté. Suelta un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vislumbra su bolso y la chaqueta que él supone se puso ese día. Ese pensamiento lo hace sentir mal, pues él siempre la elogiaba por tener buen gusto a la hora de vestirse. Se pregunta qué otras cosas dejó de hacer y Bella nunca le dijo nada, o tal vez sí, pero él sólo fingía que la escuchaba, asentía y medio sonreía, sin ponerle atención. Se jura cambiar eso de ahora en adelante, pero se queda parado en las escaleras al recordar que ha solicitado el divorcio, el cual guarda en su estudio. Decide quemar ese papel y empezar de nuevo con Bella, tal vez solamente necesitaba que algo (Más bien, alguien) le abriera los ojos, para darse cuenta de lo que perderá si hace esa estupidez. Agradece mentalmente al rubio por haberse negado a seguir con el plan, el cual, se da cuenta, efectivamente es de idiotas y cobardes.

Todo eso queda en el olvido cuando ve su recamara vacía, con la cama hecha y sin dar señales de que allí se encuentra su mujer.

—¡Bella! —grita, esperando que alguien le conteste, pero nadie lo hace, sólo se escucha el silencio. Asustado, recorre todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, sin encontrarla. Toma el teléfono, intentando de nuevo con el móvil de Bella, pero, para su desdicha, éste suena en el bolso que ha visto antes. Desganado, se deja caer en el sofá.

Decidiendo hacer algo útil en lo que espera a Bella, se encamina hacia el estudio, llevando el mechero en una mano y con la otra tomando el sobre amarillo que está encima del escritorio. Estupefacto, ve que ese documento no es la demanda de divorcio. Revisa entre todos los papeles que hay allí, pero ninguno lo es. Desesperado, busca en los cajones, sin embargo no lo encuentra. Si ese documento llega a manos de Bella, será el fin. Serenándose, imagina que tal vez lo ha dejado en el trabajo.

Con los hombros caídos, camina hacia su recamara y lentamente se desviste para meterse a la cama. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa esperando que Bella llegue, pero ella nunca lo hace. Sin darse cuenta, cierra los ojos, demasiado cansado para permanecer despierto.

* * *

¡hola chicas! creo que esta vez no tarde con la actualización xDD

uff, no se ni que decir, espero no haberlas decepcionado con el capi, cuéntenme que piensan, ¿como ven a a este Edward? no odien a Bella por ese, eh...desliz, necesitaba sentirse querida y quien mas que Jasper para que le cumpliera eso... ¿que creen que pase con este matrimonio? esto esta por acabarse, y también el fic ;) este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior, espero queden recompensadas :)

he andado tan feliz por el estreno de Fast and Furious 7 (otras de mis películas favoritas :D) que ya tengo graaaaaan parte del capitulo siguiente, por no decir completo, así que no se me desesperen :D

diganme chicas, de que parte estan, "Jasper" o "Edward"

en fin, ya fue mucha verborrea xDD... ya saben niñas, las que quieran un adelanto me dicen en un review o por un PM, las chicas que no tengan cuenta de ff, déjenme su correo...

**"COBRIZO"**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

Jasper, desde el sofá, observa como Bella duerme en su cama. Hace rato se ha despertado con dolor en el cuello por haber dormido en el incómodo mueble, pero es mejor haberse levantado con ese dolor, a que Bella lo hubiese hecho con remordimiento por haber terminado lo que, con alcohol en la sangre, le había pedido nada más cruzar la puerta de su departamento. Afortunadamente pudo detenerla cuando se estaba desabrochando su blusa, pero un mareo la había hecho caer en el sofá riéndose tontamente. Al rubio le sirvió el no haber bebido tanto, pues no se imagina como es que hubiesen llegado, o peor: como hubiesen amanecido.

La ve removerse frunciendo el ceño, probablemente le dolerá la cabeza. Camina hacia la pequeña cocina, buscando alguna aspirina y sirve un vaso con zumo. Se acerca de nuevo a la cama, sentándose en una orilla, frente a ella.

—Buenos días, cariño —saluda en casi un susurro.

—Mmm, bu-buenos días —carraspea, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Jasper, el cual suelta una risilla.

—Vamos, bébete esto —dice, extendiendo el brazo con el zumo en la mano. Bella lo bebé rápidamente.

—Mmm… —Vuelve a recostarse masajeando sus sienes, las cuales le laten. Trata de recordar cómo es que terminó así, en casa de Jazz (Otra vez) pero sólo tiene pequeñas imágenes de ellos bebiendo, gritando y de ella misma tirando al suelo sus anillos; observa su mano, descubriendo que no ha sido una mala pasada de su imaginación. El recuerdo de ella montándose en el regazo del rubio y besándolo hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Avergonzada, se cubre los ojos con su brazo.

—Cariño, si no quieres tener problemas en casa, es mejor que avises que estás bien —aconseja él.

—Gracias… Uh, ¿qué hora es? —Jasper voltea hacia el reloj de la pared y ve que son las diez menos veinte, murmura la hora y Bella con parsimonia se levanta de la cama, buscando su cosas—. ¡Es tarde! Me voy, Jazz.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —La detiene, levantando su rostro, ya que Bella no lo mira. Tiene la vaga idea de que es por lo que ha pasado la noche anterior, por eso se sorprende cuando ve que tiene los ojos brillosos.

—¿Qué pasa? Me pasa de todo Jazzy, no quiero llegar a casa y ver a Edward como si nada hubiese pasado. No sé qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante… Bueno, sí sé: darle el divorcio.

Si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias Jasper se hubiese emocionado al escuchar esas palabras, pero viendo a Bella así, sólo puede abrazarla y consolarla.

.

.

Bella llega a su casa, hecha un manojo de nervios, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que le espera con Edward. Aunque… Pensándolo bien, no le puede reclamar nada, es la primera vez que ella llega tarde (Más bien, que no llega) sin avisar que lo haría. Además, dadas las circunstancias, las cuales son que ya no tendrá esposo y éste, en vez de afrontar la situación, prefiere ocupar su tiempo en mujeres que no son ella, no tiene porqué reprocharle nada. Más bien esa sería ella, y lo hará, pero a su debido tiempo, piensa misteriosamente.

Tres cuartos de hora después, sale del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, envuelta en un albornoz, después de tomar una ducha relajante.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Da un respingo cuando escucha la voz molesta de su marido.

—Edward, me asustaste —acusa ella, evadiendo la pregunta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —repite, acercándose a Bella. Se había despertado temprano, creyendo que todo fue un sueño, pero no, su esposa no llegó en toda la noche. Había ido a la oficina buscando el documento el divorcio, pero para su mala suerte tampoco estaba ahí y si no se encuentra allí, no tiene ni idea de en dónde puede estar. Ruega fervientemente que Bella no lo haya visto, pues no sabrá ni que decir, ni que hacer.

—Amm… Salí… Con… Bree. Sí, eso, con Bree. Quiso celebrar y nos fuimos a un bar. —Nerviosa, no dice nada más y sigue en lo suyo, pues si abre la boca le dirá todo lo que pasa por su adolorida cabeza.

Edward entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, pues no cree su respuesta, pero tampoco se va a arriesgar a preguntar si fue ella la que lo vio anoche.

—Uhm, de acuerdo. ¿Ya has almorzado? —pregunta, tratando de dispar el momento incomodo que se ha creado.

—No.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No.

La verdad es que Bella no está a gusto con la presencia de Edward en la habitación, y el que le conteste con monosílabos tampoco ayuda. Tratando de ignorar su presencia, se viste y se arregla para ir al trabajo (Si es que todavía alcanza aunque sea sus últimas clases). Sale de la habitación con el cobrizo siguiéndola algo desconcertado por su actitud. Cuando la ve tomar su bolso, pasando de largo hacia la puerta, le agarra la mano, deteniéndola.

—Espera, ¿qué te pasa? —inquiere casi en un murmullo, acariciando el dorso de su mano.

—Nada.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué tú…? Espera, ¿dónde están tus anillos? —cuestiona molesto al darse cuenta de que no los lleva. Bella se sonroja, recordando lo que ha pasado con ellos.

—Yo…Yo… Los perdí. —Nunca ha sido buena con las mentiras, pero espera que Edward le crea.

—No te preocupes, luego vamos a la joyería para que te hagan otros iguales —dice él, haciendo un ademan, restándole importancia. La chica sólo lo observa como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, y en parte así es, pues se le ha caído la venda que tuvo por un buen tiempo.

_¿Así ha sido todo siempre?_Se pregunta mentalmente. C_laro, y yo de estúpida que no lo veía._

Edward la ve irse, sintiéndose algo miserable sin saber por qué. Encogiéndose de hombros regresa dentro a seguir buscando el documento.

.

.

La tarde pasa demasiado rápido para su gusto, pues no quiere llegar a casa, esa casa que ahora siente como si fuese una prisión. Tal vez sea porque descubrió que su castillo está destruyéndose poco a poco, más bien, que Edward se ha encargado de destrozar sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Le sorprende ver el auto de su esposo aparcado afuera, se queda un rato dentro del suyo, casi preparándose para actuar. Un objeto amarillo hace que desvíe su mirada y ve la demanda de divorcio; no queriendo alargar el momento, la toma junto con su bolso, bajando para entrar. Un Edward sonriente con una botella de vino la recibe, besándola apenas la ve. Bella se queda sin reaccionar.

—Buenas noches, amor —saluda, quitándole sus cosas y poniéndolas en el recibidor. Ve un sobre amarillo familiar que llama su atención, pero lo ignora y arrastra a Bella hacia el comedor, en donde la mesa se encuentra adornada con una rosa en el centro de ésta y velas que crean un ambiente romántico. Ella sólo puede sonreír irónicamente, pues de romántico no hay nada.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta confundida.

—Es una cena especial. —Cena que Bella siente como despedida y Edward como un nuevo comienzo. Como se imaginaran, uno de estos está equivocado.

Apenas Bella se sienta, Edward trae lo que preparó y sirve los platos. Éste, por estar tan ensimismado en hablar, no se da cuenta de que Isabella apenas prueba bocado. A la castaña se le hace un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo se comporta el chico, pues le recuerda al Edward del que se había enamorado, lástima que el comportamiento del Edward moderno opaca al que fue en sus primeros años de matrimonio. Gracias a Dios, la cena termina pronto, Bella ya no se ve fingiendo más, no entiende cómo es que Edward lo hace todo el tiempo, para ella es demasiado difícil. Medio recogen lo que han ensuciado y se encaminan hacia su habitación. Ya adentro de ésta, el cobrizo no puede seguir callado, pues el ambiente se siente tenso desde que caminaron hacia el segundo piso.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —pregunta al tiempo en que se quita sus zapatos y se pone el pijama.

—Claro, sólo iré por algo abajo… —murmura ella y rápidamente va por el documento. Trata de no estar nerviosa pero es algo imposible, ¿cómo le pides el divorcio a alguien que ya solicitó y firmó la demanda de éste? Para su alivio, cuando entra a la habitación, Edward sigue agachado buscando películas en el mueble. Dejando el documento en su lado de la cama, se sienta, esperando.

—Oye, cariño, ¿has limpiado mi estudio? —cuestiona él, disimulando su ansiedad revolviendo las películas.

—Amm, no. ¿Por qué? —habla Isabella confundida por lo que le ha preguntado.

—Es que no encuentro unos papeles de la oficina y quería ver si tú los has visto, es un sobre amarillo —explica y Bella suspira hondo, preparándose para lo que viene, conteniendo el llanto.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a éste? —pregunta mostrándoselo a Edward. El cobrizo siente un leve dolor en el cuello por haberse volteado tan rápido hacia ella y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, se acerca a Bella.

—Uh… Yo… Cariño, ¿lo abriste? —pregunta torpemente e Isabella sólo puede soltar una risa carente de humor.

—No lo abrí, pero no hubo necesidad Edward, las letras grandes me mostraron lo que era —El chico siente como si se le viniera el mundo encima, y no es para menos, pues ha sucedido lo que tanto temía, no ayuda el ver como su esposa lo observa fijamente con ojos vacíos. Abre la boca para hablar, pero Bella continúa: —. Y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver los nombres en esa estúpida demanda de divorcio. Dime Edward, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo falsificaras mi firma? ¡Habla, maldita sea!

—No, amor, así no…

—¡No me digas así, si me amaras no me hubieras hecho esto! —Enojada, tira al piso la lámpara que está a su lado. Edward se acerca a ella, pero Bella retrocede al ver sus intenciones.

—Bella, déjame explicarte, no…

—¿No es lo que pienso, verdad? Que idiota eres al pensar que yo me tragaría ese cuento. —El cobrizo la observa incrédulo, la chica nunca lo había insultado. No puede decir nada, pues ese y más insultos se merece.

—Está bien, la solicité, pero ayer cuando no volviste, me abriste los ojos respecto a separarnos —confiesa en un intento desesperado de reivindicarse.

—Oh, ¿y debo agradecerte por haberte hecho cambiar de opinión? —pregunta con ironía, observándolo con su ceja arqueada.

—¡Bella! Tu actitud no ayuda —masculla, molesto con la castaña.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que actúe?! ¿Esperas qué te aplauda por tu gran acto de cobardía? ¿Qué te felicite por haber recapacitado?

—¡Maldita sea! Lo hice porque nuestro matrimonio ya no era el mismo, creí que todo se arreglaría si te pedía el divorcio —brama furioso.

—Claro, una salida fácil, cuando fuiste tú quien llevó nuestra relación a esto. Nunca estabas en casa, siempre tenías "trabajo" —exclama, haciendo comillas en esto último.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—¡Ay, por favor Edward! Déjate de mierdas y acepta que no era por trabajo que no llegabas. —Él ya no sabe que puede estar pasando por la mente de Bella, pues ésta no demuestra nada, sólo lo observa con sus ojos rojos, casi conteniendo el llanto.

—¡Lo hacía para que no te faltara nada! —Frustrado, empieza a caminar por la habitación, jalándose el cabello.

—Vaya, no sabía que nos hacía falta un tercero en esta relación. —Finge sorprenderse, llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo dices? —Detiene su andar para mirarla asustado.

—¡Deja ya de fingir! Te vi con esa mujer, que para mí mala suerte también era castaña. Los vi y no precisamente platicando, no te conocía esa vena exhibicionista. —Casi escupe las palabras y es que decirlas en voz alta sólo la hacen sentir despreciada.

—¿Cómo que nos viste? —pregunta temeroso.

—¡Eso qué importa! —Fastidiada, molesta y dolida porque Edward no niegue lo ocurrido, se deja caer desganada en la cama.

—Eras tú la de anoche. —Casi acusa, señalándola con el dedo.

—Sí, Edward, era yo, tenía mucho que no disfrutaba de una noche movida —expresa maliciosamente, viendo como él aprieta la mandíbula, enojado.

—¡Cállate!

—Ahora entiendo porque fuiste ahí, se la pasa uno muy bien en ese lugar…

—¡Bella, cállate!

—Mmm, de sólo recordar quiero repetir. —Cierra los ojos para que Edward le crea, lográndolo que éste cierre su manos en un puño.

—¡Ya está bien! Si querías molestarme, lo lograste —habla entre dientes, molesto.

—No quería molestarte, en verdad pasé la noche con Jazz, y vieras como lo disfruté. —Apenas termina de hablar, cuando siente algo mullido y suave en su espalda, viendo como Edward se cierne sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Tú no hiciste eso! —gruñe iracundo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Tú no estuviste ahí, tú no fuiste el que me brindó placer.

—¡No pudiste hacer eso, eres mía! —brama furioso, tomándola de las manos, colocándoselas encima de su cabeza.

—¡Pues ya fui de otro! —Oírla decir eso es como si le callera un balde de agua fría. Enojado, la besa, moviendo sus labios insistentemente, pero Bella no cede. Ya bastante tiene con saber que ha estado con otro, como para que le niegue sus labios, sin embargo no se rinde, besa sus mejillas, su frente, para luego bajar a su cuello, pero Bella sigue quieta.

—¿Me negaras lo que a él le ofreciste? —Toma con sus manos el rostro de la castaña.

—Sí —habla, quitándoselo de encima, recogiendo del suelo el sobre amarillo y aventándoselo a Edward.

—¿Esto qué?

—Querías el divorcio, pues ahí lo tienes. —Apresurado, Edward rompe el sobre, viendo que Bella ya lo ha firmado.

—No, no, Bella… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo te amo. —Tira el documento y corre a abrazarla.

—Por las mismas razones que tú cuando lo solicitaste.

—No, Bella, intentémoslo, por favor —ruega.

—Edward, la confianza ya se perdió y eso es lo primordial en una relación. Quien engaña una vez, lo hace siempre.

» Me diste hermosos momentos en nuestro matrimonio, me hiciste feliz, me amaste y eso siempre te lo voy a agradecer, pero creo que si seguimos con esto, sólo nos haremos más daño o a la primer discusión nos echaremos en cara toda esta situación. No quiero eso y sé que tú tampoco. —Finaliza dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Me dejas para estar con Wihtlock, verdad? —reprocha, haciendo que Isabella lo observe incrédula.

—Piensa lo que quieres hacer de tu vida Edward, no querrás seguir cometiendo errores. Lo mejor será que me vaya, luego vendré por mis cosas.

El cobrizo la ve irse, sintiéndose identificado con ese dicho tan conocido…

"_Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"_

* * *

Hola hola chicas :) ¿como han estado?... yo super cansada de algo llamado "trabajo" pero como siempre tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, iba a subir el capitulo ayer, pero me pudo mas el sueño :/

en fin cuéntenme que les parecio el capitulo, como ven, Bella no le fue del todo infiel a Edward, aunque este lo haya hecho miles de veces sin sentir remordimientos. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el capi, como les dije en la nota anterior, este matrimonio ya estaba terminado :( por mas que me hubiesen dicho que no sucediera eso, para mi y mis locas ideas, eso era imposible.

ya saben chicas, las que quieran un adelanto, me avisan por un review o por un PM, si alguna de ustedes no les llego el adelanto les pido una enorme disculpa, me confundi con los ultimos reviews que me enviaron... mas bien fue mi ordenador que estaba muuuuy lento, y no supe si si se enviaron :/ RECUERDEN que ya solo le quedan dos capitulos a la historia, y si acaso un pequeño epilogo *.*

nos leemos pronto :)

"COBRIZO"


	7. Chapter 7

**"Beteadopor Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

La castaña deja caer una última caja en el piso del apartamento que ha arrendado el día anterior. La verdad, fue suerte el encontrarlo tan rápido, había salido de una cafetería (La cual no sabía que quedaba cerca de su —Ahora— antigua casa) cuando en una esquina vio un letrero casi escondido en donde se anunciaba que rentaban un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. No dudó en comunicarse con la dueña y ésta, necesitando urgentemente a una inquilina, no tardó en ofrecerle el contrato de arrendamiento. Así que, aprovechando que en las mañanas Edward no se encontraba en casa, fue por sus pocas pertenencias y las trasladó hacia el que sería su nuevo hogar.

El sonido del móvil la hace dar un respingo, pues el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

—¿Sí? —contesta sin revisar quién es, colocándose el móvil entre su hombro y mejilla.

—Isabella, querida, hasta que te dignas a contestar. —La voz dulce de Elizabeth (Su suegra) le suena a reproche.

—Uh, hola Lizzie —saluda algo nerviosa, pues su suegra tiene razón, lleva tiempo sin hablar con ellos y mucho menos visitarlos. Ruega que no sea ese el motivo de su llamada.

—¿Cómo han estado cariño? Nos tienen muy abandonados.

—Amm… Pues… Bien, ¿y ustedes? —Espera que no insista con la visita, sin embargo sus ruegos no son escuchados.

—Bien, también. Escucha, mi hijo llamó diciendo que vendrían a comer, pero no dijo a que hora, ¿te espero antes para ayudar a Rose con los preparativos de la fiesta de mi nieto?

—Uhm, sí, sí, claro, yo te aviso. Tengo que dejarte Lizzie. —No le importa sonar grosera, pero el que Edward la haya comprometido sólo hace que su sangre hierva.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Aquí nos vemos. —Cuelgan y Bella toma las llaves de auto, sin importarle el como va vestida, pues ese día lo tenía contemplado para dedicarse a su nueva casa, así que, con pantalones cortos y una playera que había sido de su universidad, arranca hacia el despacho de su ex marido.

.

.

Un Jasper con el rostro algo mallugado y el labio partido, llega casi a media noche a su apartamento. Da gracias a Dios que su hermanita no esté ahí, pues no le hubiese gustado que lo vea con estas pintas, y menos que se enterase de que fue por dinero que llegó (Otra vez) así. Y es que le había costado que Paul le pague lo que le debía desde el día que se había encontrado con el cobrizo. Había decido dejarlo por la paz, pero ahora que necesita el dinero para devolverle hasta el último centavo a Masen, no podía olvidarlo. Así que el mismo día que Bella se había ido, después de la noche que pasó en su pequeño apartamento, fue a visitar a su hermana, a quien darían de alta al siguiente día; después se encaminó hacia el barrio de mala muerte que semanas atrás visitaba. No le fue difícil dar con Paul, lo complicado fue que le diese el dinero, pues hasta que el moreno no le pidió un juego de cartas, aún sabiendo que el rubio le ganaría, no se lo entregó; pero aún así, Jasper no pudo evitar desquitarse por la ultima paliza que se habían dado, en la cual Paul había huido como una nenita, así que, con golpes y sangre encima, salió de aquel barrio contento por haber recuperado el dinero que le correspondía, e incluso más, ya que en un descuido del moreno, el rubio tomó un bolso de cuero que había visto en una de las orillas de la mesa.

Avienta los bolsos que trae al pequeño sofá que tiene y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha rápida, con el fin de relajar su cuerpo y quitarse los restos de sangre. Quince minutos después, sale vestido sólo con sus bóxers, dispuesto a dormirse, no sin antes tomarse una pastilla para que, al día siguiente, no le amanezca el rostro adolorido ni hinchado.

La mañana siguiente, con suma tranquilidad se da otra ducha y, vestido y con dinero en mano, sale hacia el despacho del cobrizo. Espera que esté trabajando, pues es sábado. Para su suerte, sí se encuentra allí.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Masen. —Le dice a la chica que está fuera de la oficina, sentada tras un escritorio.

—¿Tiene cita con el Sr. Masen? —pregunta, subiendo sus lentes por el puente de su nariz.

—No, no. Pero si le dice que Wihtlock lo busca, me hará pasar de inmediato.

—Permítame un minuto. —Levanta el teléfono y pregunta si podrá recibirlo. La chica escucha en silencio, para luego colgar y decirle que entre.

El cobrizo lo espera sentado detrás de su escritorio, con sus manos cruzadas sobre éste. Lo observaba fijamente, casi esperando que el rubio haga un movimiento indebido para saltar sobre su cuello. Y es que motivos no le faltan, es decir, después de seducir a _su _mujer y habérsela follado, no se puede esperar menos.

—Buenas tardes. Aquí está el dinero —saluda el rubio, lanzando el sobre en el escritorio. Edward siente un _deja-vu_ al ver esa acción.

—Vaya, pensé que no me lo regresarías —comenta con ironía.

—¿Y por qué haría tal cosa? —cuestiona, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque después de todo sí cumpliste con el trato. —Furioso, empuña sus manos, todavía conteniéndose.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Maldita sea, no finjas! ¡Sé que te follaste a Bella! —explota, dándole un golpe al escritorio, dejando al rubio desconcertado.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —refuta molesto

—Claro que sí, Bella me confesó todo, así que llévate el dinero, el trato sí se cumplió.

Jasper no entiende por qué Masen le dice eso, aunque tiene la ligera sospecha de que supone que, como Bella no llegó esa noche, estuvo con algún hombre, y se imagina que fue con Jasper.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, habla: —Dejaré que lo pienses, pero ahí te dejo el dinero. Te dije hace días que ya no seguía con el trato de acostarme con Bella y lo cumplí, que tú siguieras engañándola no es mi problema. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy. —Dándose media vuelta, camina hacia la puerta, abriéndola y topándose con el rostro de Bella bañado en lágrimas.

Ambos hombres quedan estáticos en sus lugares, al saberse descubiertos. Al rubio le hubiese gustado que Bella nunca se enterara de lo que el cobrizo le había pedido, pero al parecer sus deseos no se cumplieron. Al contrario de Jasper, el cobrizo ve su oportunidad para hacer quedar mal al chico.

—Vaya, esto me pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas. —Se burla de sí misma, aunque de sus ojos no dejan de salir lágrimas.

—No, cariño, esto tiene una explicación. —El rubio trata de acercarse, pero Bella retrocede, observándolo dolida y sintiéndose traicionada también por él.

—¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué te divertías hablando con Edward sobre lo patética que me veía? —cuestiona, haciendo que los hombres se remuevan incómodos por la acusación.

—No, Bella, así no pasaron las cosas. Es cierto que acepté esta estupidez, pero cuando te volví a ver supe que no podría seguir con esto. No podría lastimarte. —Trata de explicar, sin embargo la castaña se siente demasiado traicionada como para escuchar sus palabras.

—¡No me importa cómo fueron las cosas! Escuché lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que tramaban. ¿Esto fue idea tuya, no, Edward? Claro, de ti ya no me sorprende nada, pero… ¿Tú, Jazz? Nunca me lo imaginé de ti. —Jasper se queda callado, no sabiendo que decir. En cambio, Edward sí quiere defender, aunque sea, su orgullo.

—Es cierto, yo lo planeé, pero no amenacé a Wihtlock para que aceptara. Esa fue su decisión…

—¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba al dinero para el hospital de mi hermana, lo vi como dinero fácil. —Encara Jasper a Edward, olvidándose por un momento de que Bella se encuentra como espectadora.

—_Claaaro_, y el follarte a Isabella lo fue aún más. —Se burla Edward, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Lo fue para ti, engañándola con cualquier mujer que te pasara por enfrente. ¿O qué me dices de esa idea estúpida de solicitar el divorcio, dejando que Bella encuentre los papeles que tú, en un descuido, no guardaste? Porque si a esas vamos, tú sales perdiendo.

—¿Tú, qué…?

—¡Basta! —La voz rota de Bella los hace voltear a verla y Jasper se odia por decir todo eso. Olvidándose de la presencia del cobrizo, esta vez, cuando ve a Bella destrozada, no se contiene y corre a abrazarla. Bella, necesitando un hombro en el cual llorar, sólo se aferra a la camisa del rubio, dejando salir sus lágrimas.

Edward observo la escena sintiéndose un intruso. Y es que al ver a Bella aferrada al chico, y como éste la sostiene contra su cuerpo, comprende que Isabella nunca le perteneció del todo, siempre hubo una parte de su corazón que estuvo restringida para él. Y ahora, viéndolos ahí, recuerda a la chica que conoció en el instituto, la que siempre andaba cabizbaja y, casi siempre que sonreía, la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Muy vagamente recuerda que, al momento en que le pidió ser su novia, ésta le había dicho: _"Tienes una parte de mi corazón, Edward, cuídala". _Que tonto había sido, Bella se lo había dicho y él no había hecho caso a sus palabras.

Así que cuando los ve irse, no hace amago de detenerlos, pues todo entre ellos ya está terminado. Espera que Bella lo perdone algún día, pues él siempre cargará con esa culpa de haberla perdido por estúpido.

.

.

Bella no se da por enterada de que se encuentra en el departamento de Jasper hasta que siente algo mullido en su espalda. Observa a su alrededor, viendo el entorno ya conocido. Suspira tristemente, quitándose los restos de lágrimas que tiene en la cara; otra vez la engañaron, y había sido quien menos esperaba. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué a Edward le salga un hijo con una de sus amantes? Ya no sabe ni que pensar. Al final, ni siquiera había salido el tema del que ella esperaba hablar con el cobrizo, en cambio terminó enterándose de toda la verdad, verdad que hubiese sido mejor no saber, pues ahora se siente una mujer indigna de cualquier hombre. ¿Para qué los necesita? Si de todos modos estos la terminarán traicionando.

—Bella, cariño… —La castaña lo calla haciendo un ademan con su mano.

—No, Jasper. No digas nada, ya está todo dicho —habla, sentándose en la cama. No sabe por qué sigue allí, si lo único que quiere en este momento es estar sola.

—No es cierto, todo eso que oíste lo dije porque estaba molesto —explica, tomando asiento a su lado y agarrando su mano.

—Oh, ¿y me vas a decir que no es verdad? —refuta, soltándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie.

—No… Bueno, sí… Cariño, mi intención no era lastimarte. Cuando Masen me ofreció ese estúpido trato, acepté porque necesitaba el dinero, pero después de enterarme que eras tú a quien tenía que… Hacer eso, decidí no continuar y se lo dije. Pero ahora lo que no entiendo es por qué piensa que sí estuve contigo —confiesa, sintiéndose liberado al haberle dicho la verdad.

—Bueno, puede que le haya hecho creer a Edward que pasamos la noche… Juntos. —Sonrojándose, baja la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué hiciste tal cosa? —cuestiona confundido el rubio.

—La noche del bar, lo vi con una chica, pero al parecer él también nos vio. Y como notó que me fui contigo y no llegué a casa, asumió que estuvimos juntos. Yo no lo negué, ni confirmé.

—Vaya… Me alegra haberte detenido. —Se quedan un momento en un silencio algo incomodo y Bella decide que es momento de irse.

—Amm… Esto… Creo que mejor me voy. —Sin mirarlo se encamina hacia la puerta, dando apenas dos pasos cuando Jasper la detiene tomando su mano.

—Espera, cariño, dime que estamos bien. Sé que no lo merezco, pero… —Deja de hablar cuando ve que Bella se zafa y retrocede.

—Jasper, creí que me conocías mejor, sabes que una traición no la perdono fácilmente. Sí, sé que tú te arrepentiste y no quisiste seguir con esa… Estupidez, pero en este momento estoy muy lastimada. Si te digo que te perdono, sabré que no lo hago del todo. Es mejor que me aleje por un tiempo.

El rubio se queda en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Está bien… ¿Te volveré a ver alguna vez? —pregunta desesperanzado, pues ver a Bella firme en su decisión de alejarse de él, lo desarma. Aunque sabe que si estuviese en su lugar, no querría verlo nunca más. En parte entiende su decisión, duela o no, respetará lo que ella diga.

—Jazz, no es como si nunca más me fueras a ver, sólo… Necesito tiempo para mí, para sanar. No es fácil enterarse de que tu marido solicita el divorcia y que, cuando se lo das, se arrepiente. Y, para terminar, descubres que había contratado a un chico para que le fueras infiel. —Escuchándolo así, hasta él se siente mal, pues en parte es su culpa.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Entenderé si ya no me quieres ver, sólo… Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que en mí siempre encontrarás un hombro en el cual llorar, un _amigo_en quien confiar. —La abraza fuerte, no queriendo soltarla. Ella le regresa el abrazo, los dos sintiéndolo como una despedida. Bella no puede evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

—Tú también Jazz, cuídate y cuida de Charlotte, espero que pronto salga del hospital —desea, dándole un beso en la mejilla y viéndolo por última vez. Da media vuelta, saliendo del aquel apartamento que le sirvió como refugio en antiguas ocasiones, creyendo que tal vez, nunca regresaría.

* * *

¡hoooola chicas! Espero disculpen la demora, como lo dije en el grupo, tarde en enviarle el capitulo a mi beta, y ella tuve problemas para enviármelo, pero aquí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se decepcionaran por como estoy manejando/escribiendo el fic, tampoco le quitare créditos a Day por ayudarme en todo, tanto en la ortografía como en la trama, que la mayoría de las veces no me gusta como desarrollo algo y ella me ayuda *.*

Cuéntenme, ¿Qué tal vieron a Bella? ¿hizo lo correcto? Que me dicen de Edward, que aunque se ve que ya no se leera mas de el, ah-ah, eso no pasara, todavía habrá algo de el, algo pequeño pero habrá (y no hablo de bebes Masen xDD) ¿Cómo vieron a Jazz? ¿se merece el perdón? "todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" :P

este capi viene siendo el "penúltimo capitulo" :/

Bueno mis niñas, ya saben como es esto xDD si alguna gusta un adelanto solo me avisa, espero nos leamos pronto muchas gracias por esperar *.*

"COBRIZO"


	8. Chapter 8

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

CHICAS, ESTE ES (AHORA SI) EL **PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO===**

* * *

Bella, después de salir de aquel departamento, camina sin rumbo por un buen rato, pues ganas de acomodar el que será su nuevo hogar ya no le quedan. El haberse enterado de aquella verdad la dejó destrozada.

Quien ella creía un buen hombre resultó no serlo, el contratar a alguien para que la sedujera y llevara a la cama, no fue más que un acto de cobardía para no pedir el divorcio él mismo, sin contar lo descuidado que fue al dejar aquel documento a la vista de la castaña. Por otra parte estaba Jazz, aquel que fue su amigo y que tiempo atrás ella deseaba que sea algo más que un amante, con quien había experimentado el placer de una pareja. Lástima que en estos momentos su corazón está muy lastimado como para que alguien se instale en él. Espera que con el tiempo pueda superar todo aquello que le causó tanto daño.

Suspirando, se encamina ahora sí a su departamento.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Edward, no sintiendo ganas de llegar a aquella casa que por varios años compartió con Bella, decide irse al bar que viene frecuentando desde hace tiempo, aquel que le ha servido como distracción en esos momentos en que no quería volver a casa y discutir con su esposa. Sonríe sin humor, pues de ahora en adelante ya no tendrá que preocuparse por eso, porque no habrá nadie esperándolo allí, aunque sea para discutir acerca de la ropa que él mismo deja tirada en el baño. Ya no habrá nadie que lo espere para platicar acerca de su día… No, ya no habrá nada, y él fue quien se encargó de echarlo a perder. Bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y eso Edward lo ha comprobado.

Siente que lo mejor que le ha sucedido en la vida se le fue de las manos, de aquellas manos que en este momento manosean el cuerpo de una mujer sin rostro, la cual le sirve como descarga de su enojo. Y es que lo que la chica siente como caricias apasionadas, en realidad son caricias rudas en las cuales Edward deja salir aquel odio que lo carcome desde adentro, odio hacia sí mismo, hacia el rubio al cual ve como un rival por el amor que siente hacia _su_ Bella, y también odio hacia Isabella por haberse rendido en aquel matrimonio.

Ignora la voz en su cabeza que le repite que la culpa ha sido sólo de él.

Si antes sentía un poco de remordimiento por haberle sido a infiel a Bella, en este momento hace y deshace con aquella chica todo lo que quiere, la folla hasta que siente que se queda sin fuerzas, cayendo rendido sobre los pechos de la mujer que se encuentra debajo de él. Ésta, sintiendo un poco de emoción en aquel cobrizo que ha visto desde que entró a aquel bar, sólo puede acariciar su cabello y espalda, sabiendo que al chico únicamente le hace falta un hombro en el cual desahogarse, pero también ofreciéndole su cuerpo como distracción.

El cobrizo, notando las intenciones de la chica, la rechaza poniéndose de pie para salir del cuarto de hotel en el que se encuentran.

—¿Te vas ya, guapo? —Oír esa voz que no es de Bella, sólo logra asquearlo al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, cometió un error. Lástima que de nada le sirve arrepentirse.

Sin despedirse y dejando unos billetes en la mesa, sale de aquel lugar.

.

.

Los días siguientes pasan muy lentos para el gusto de Bella. El sólo levantarse y arreglarse para ir a su trabajo, sin alguien a quien despertar o sin tener que preparar las cosas para otra persona, la hace sentir triste. No es fácil para ella abandonar los hábitos de un día para otro, en ocasiones hace el desayuno para dos personas sin darse cuenta, como también se siente presionada cuando dan las ocho de la mañana y no está lista, cuando antes tenía que estarlo aunque su entrada fuese a las nueve. Costumbres que sólo con el tiempo van a ir desapareciendo, pues en sus planes no está juntarse con alguien. Necesita pasar un tiempo a solas para sanar las heridas en su corazón y aceptar que no todas las personas fueron las culpables de lo que su ex-marido hizo. Aún así ignora todas las llamadas de la familia de Edward, pensando que ya llegará el momento en que dejarán de insistir, sin embargo eso no sucede, hasta que tiempo después un toque en su puerta la desconcierta, pocas personas tienen conocimiento de su nuevo domicilio. Grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse a Lizzie y Rosalie, su ex-suegra y quien fue su cuñada por varios años.

—_Amm_… Hola —saluda nerviosa la castaña. Sabe que su actitud ha sido infantil, pero nunca se imaginó que la vendrían a visitar.

—Buenas tardes, Bella. ¿Podemos pasar o eso también nos lo negaras? —cuestiona Rosalie con voz sarcástica, recibiendo un codazo de su madre.

—No, no, adelante, pasen. —Las guía hacia su pequeño living, notando como las mujeres observan todo con ojo crítico.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado, Bella? —habla por primera vez la madre de Edward.

—Bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes? —No es su intensión sonar cortante, pero la mirada de la rubia la está molestando.

—También, bien. —Es todo lo que contesta.

Se quedan en un silencio incomodo, el cual es roto por la voz, ahora molesta, de Rosalie:

—¡Ay, por favor! Dejémonos de mierdas y dinos que pasó con Edward, porque desde hace tiempo no hace nada más que ir al trabajar y emborracharse en el bar de siempre, hasta el punto de que nos llaman a nosotros para que vayamos por él. —Suelta la rubia, desconcertando a Bella, que nunca se imaginó a Edward haciendo eso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo qué? —cuestiona confundida.

—¿Y cómo es que tú no estás enterada de eso, siendo su esposa? Y, por todos los cielos, ¡¿qué haces viviendo aquí?! —Se escucha la voz molesta de Lizzie, haciendo que Bella y Rosalie den un respingo por su grito.

Viendo a las mujeres que fueron su familia por tanto tiempo, confundidas y faltantes de información, no le queda otra que decirles la verdad. Les cuenta que ella ya se ha separado de Edward, que firmó los papeles de divorcio que él mismo había solicitado, sin haberle consultado a ella, y que ese mismo día se fue de la casa que había sido por largo tiempo del matrimonio Masen. No pasan desapercibidas para la castaña las miradas incrédulas, confundidas y hasta molestas de las otras dos mujeres.

—Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tú y Edward se divorciaron hace tiempo, y hasta ahora nos enteramos de eso? —Oyéndolo así, hasta a Bella le suena mal.

—Pues… Sí.

—Pero… No entiendo, tú y Edward eran felices, digo, todos los matrimonios tienen sus malos momentos, sin embargo, ¿divorciarse? —Lizzie sigue sin poder creérselo, pues Isabella es como otra hija para ella y el saber que ya no está con su hijo, la entristece. Nunca pasó por su cabeza que el matrimonio de ambos se terminaría algún día.

—Y lo éramos Lizzie, o eso pensaba hasta que Edward me sorprendió, como a ustedes, con los papeles del divorcio —cuenta la verdad a medias. No piensa decirle que su querido hijo también había contratado a alguien para que ella le fuese infiel, así como lo había sido él por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué ignorabas nuestras llamadas —habla Rosalie, después de estar todo el rato escuchando en silencio. La chica se sonroja al oírla decir lo de las llamadas, sacándole a Rosalie la primera sonrisa desde su llegada al observar aquel gesto tan particular en Bella.

Un rato después, Bella despide a las mujeres entre lágrimas y promesas de que, no porque ellos se hayan divorciado, dejarán de frecuentarse. Ella no confirma ni niega la petición, pero espera que ambas entiendan que, por su bien mental, necesita estar un poco distanciada de aquella familia.

Esa misma tarde recibe un mensaje de Bree, su compañera de trabajo, invitándola a festejar su futuro casamiento con su novio de años, Diego. No queriendo pasar sola la noche del sábado, se arregla como no lo hace desde hace tiempo, con un vestido negro que se adhiere como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus piernas torneadas, y un escote no tan profundo; lo combina con unos zapatos de tacón alto rojos, que hacen juego con los accesorios que se pone, dejando su mano desnuda de cualquier anillo.

Tocando suavemente la marca que dejaron sus anillos de matrimonio, parpadea varias veces, intentando alejar la humedad que se empieza a juntar en sus ojos. Ésta será la primera vez que sale a una reunión con gente que conoce a su ex-esposo, sabe que va a ser un poco incomodo que pregunten por él, pero quiere divertirse y no dejará que el que Edward no esté presente amargue su noche.

El lugar que Bree escoge para festejar es conocido por tener un buen ambiente, aunque Bella no tenía idea de su existencia. Ha estado tan enfrascada en su trabajo que, al entrar al lugar, el ruido la aturde por un momento. Estirando el cuello trata de buscar a alguien conocido, ubicándolos en una de las mesas del rincón. Preparándose mentalmente se encamina hacia la pareja festejada esa noche y no sabe si es porque Bree les advirtió de su situación actual, pero nadie pregunta por Edward ni saca a relucir el tema de su reciente divorcio. Agradece con la mirada a su amiga, recibiendo un guiño cómplice de la pelirroja.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Quiero que brinden conmigo porque este hombre ya me echó el lazo para siempre y pronto dejaré de ser una mujer libre —bromea, sacando algunas risas de sus amigos, incluyendo a Bella, la cual levanta su copa haciendo que los demás también lo hagan mientras gritan un "brindis", llamando la atención de la gente del lugar.

Tan ensimismada está bebiendo copa tras copa, que no se da cuenta de que un hombre la observaba con demasiado interés, confundido por no ver anillos en su mano izquierda, decide acercársele.

—¿Qué hace una dama decente como tú, vestida así? —pregunta el moreno en el oído de Bella, haciéndola dar un respingo. Voltea para ver quién la ha sorprendido, topándose con un rostro conocido.

—¿Emmett? —pregunta incrédula.

—Ese soy yo —afirma éste con una sonrisa deslumbrante, tomando en brazos a la chica, que inmediatamente le echa los brazos al cuello y reparte besitos por todo su rostro, logrando que el moreno suelte algunas carcajadas y llame la atención del resto de las mujeres.

—¡Dios mío! No lo puedo creer, ¿qué haces aquí? Te hacía en Forks —comento Bella con voz alegre. No ha visto a su primo en un largo tiempo, específicamente desde que ella se fue del pueblo, casándose con Edward.

—Bueno, me ofrecieron hace tiempo un trabajo en la cuidad y quise probar suerte. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de tu vida? Por lo visto ya no seguiste con Masen… —Alza la mano desnuda de Bella cuando ésta lo observa confundida.

—Bueno… Edward decidió ser un idiota y me dejó los papeles de divorcio en su estudio. —Con alcohol en la sangre no procesa las palabras y revela algo de la verdad, haciendo que el moreno la observe furioso, pero no con ella, si no con el cobrizo, el cual, desde que lo conoció, nunca le había terminado de gustar para Bella. De hecho Emmett siempre estuvo del lado de Jasper, ya que estos se hicieron mejores amigos cuando iba de visita con su prima.

—Uff… No sé qué decirte, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. —Se rasca la nuca, disculpándose por no darle palabras de consuelo. Bella sólo hace un movimiento de mano restándole importancia.

—No te apures, eso no fue lo peor, si no que contrató a Jazz para que me sedujera y lograra que yo le fuera infiel a Edward. Aunque por suerte lo descubrí a tiempo… —Trata de bromear en la última parte, pero Emmett puede distinguir el dolor en su voz.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! —brama ahora sí muy furioso, haciendo que Bella de un respingo.

—Ups, creo que no debí de haber dicho eso. —Ya medio ebria se tapa la boca, soltando una risilla.

—Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar, pero mañana no te salvas, eh. Por ahora te llevaré a casa, vamos, vamos. —Diciendo esto, toma a Bella del brazo, quien se deja arrastrar, despidiéndose con la mano de Bree, la cual sólo le guiña el ojo a Bella, creyendo que se ha liado con Emmett.

Es casi a medio camino cuando Bella vislumbra un rostro que se le hace familiar, parpadea, tratando de enfocar bien su mirada e inmediatamente siente que se le ha pasado la borrachera con la escena que tiene enfrente. Allí, besándose con una rubia como si su vida dependiera de ello, está Edward, de quien no ha tenido noticias, excepto por las que le habían dicho Lizzie y Rosalie. Sonríe tristemente, si en algún momento había pensado en darse otra oportunidad con Edward, (por mínima que esta fuera) él mismo, sin saberlo, destruyó esa opción.

Con sus ojos húmedos, se deja arrastrar por Emmett.

El cobrizo, que esa misma noche decidió ir a otro lugar diferente al mismo de siempre, creyendo que se encontraría con su Bella, había llegado a ese bar del que no tenía conocimiento. Después de haber bebido ya tres cervezas, le había seguido el coqueteo a la rubia que lo abordó nada más llegar, lo que nunca se imaginó es que ese error le costaría demasiado, y por demasiado se refiere a que Bella lo vería en pleno faje con esa chica. Nada más al verla observarlo decepcionada (Una vez más) empuja a la rubia de su regazo y corre hacia ella, deteniéndola cuando ya está por subirse al taxi con un hombre que no reconoce.

—¡Espera, Bella! No es lo que parece. —Trata de explicarse, sabiendo que es inútil.

—Edward, lo que vi está más que claro. Además, no tienes nada que explicarme, _ya no_ _somos _marido y mujer. —Espera que su voz suene tranquila.

Él la mira dolido, para luego fruncir el ceño, sintiendo como el enojo se apodera de su cuerpo.

—Claro y tú no dudaste en hacer lo mismo que yo, yéndote a quién sabe dónde con este idiota —gruñe celoso, observando como el moreno la toma de la cintura, sin fijarse en que lo hace porque ella se está tambaleando.

—Para lo que lo sepas, Masen, este _idiota _tiene nombre —habla por primera vez Emmett, poniéndose de forma protectora delante de Bella.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi…? —Observando más de cerca, lo reconoce—. Mccarty.

—Así es, y ya que nos encontramos, sólo quiero advertirte que Bella no está sola, si vuelvo a ver que la lastimas otra vez, no dudaré en darte la paliza que te mereces por cabrón.

A Edward no le queda duda de que el moreno ya sabe la canallada que ha hecho. Avergonzado, medio baja la cabeza, y los ve marcharse. De una u otra forma siente como si, con la escena que vio Bella, acabara de firmar definitivamente el final con la mujer que siempre considerará el amor de su vida.

"_Y es que, no todas la decisiones que tomas son las correctas"_

* * *

...

bueno chicas, en esta ocasión no dejare larga la nota, solo quiero que me disculpen por haberme tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar, tanto mi beta como yo estuvimos muy ocupadas, ella con sus exámenes y yo con mi trabajo que es demasiado agotador y aparte estar estudiando...

cuéntenme que les pareció el capitulo, y comenten sus teorías acerca de lo que sucederá con Bella...

PROMETO NO DEMORAR CON EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO :)

PD: en este fic, Rosalie esta casada felizmente con alguien que no es Emmett, para aquellas que llegaron a confundirse ;)

**"COBRIZO"**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

CAPITULO FINAL :(

* * *

Afortunadamente para Bella, el estar en compañía de Emmett hace que se olvide por momentos de aquel mal rato que pasó. No le sorprende que su primo la convenza de ir al cine, según él para ver aquella película que tanto "ansía", aunque lo que ella no sabe es que la insistencia era por aquella mujer rubia que trabaja en el lugar, y no es hasta que los ve coqueteando que le llega esa idea.

—Cariño, si tu intención era venir a verla, ¿por qué no lo hiciste y ya? —pregunta al moreno, que se ha sonrojado un poco al verse descubierto.

—No quería dejarte sola, Bella —comenta, sacándole una tierna sonrisa a la castaña, aunque también le hace sentirse como una carga. Decide dejar tranquilo a su primo y se despide de ellos, haciéndole saber que caminará un rato y luego se irá a casa.

Pasea por la plaza comercial un rato, hasta que pasa por una pequeña cafetería y se topa con una mirada verde que la observa intensamente. Para en seco, sin saber qué hacer, y es que nunca se imaginó que se encontraría (Otra vez) con Edward; tal parece que el destino se empeñaba en que se lo topara en todos los lugares a los que iba. Le sonríe por inercia, pero sigue su camino, sin embargo la voz de Edward la detiene.

—¡Bella, espera!

—Hola Edward.

—Amm… ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta algo incomodo al ver que la chica no dice nada. Y es que ella no piensa hacerlo, después de todo es él quien le ha hablado.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —cuestiona, cambiando su peso a la otra pierna. Edward nota ese gesto y no se contiene a invitarla a su mesa.

—No te quedes ahí, vamos, siéntate. —Bella observa a todos lados, sintiéndose rara con Edward casi a su lado.

—Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, tú solo.

—Buscaba un lugar para comer, pasaba por esta plaza y decidí quedarme. Me alegra no haberme ido hace rato —confiesa tratando de que Bella capte la indirecta. Y lo hizo, pero no reacciona como él quiere.

—Edward, esto no está bien, lo dejamos hace tiempo. Lo _dejaste, _más bien. —Trata, en serio que trata, pero no puede evitar el resentimiento en su voz, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras casi enseguida, y más al ver que él aprieta el puño que tiene encima de la mesa.

—Eso fue un error, Bella, y lo sabes.

—Bueno, pues afronta las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Yo lo hice hace tiempo y trato de no seguir aferrada a algo que ya no tiene futuro, deberías hacer lo mismo —aconseja sinceramente, sintiendo como si se quitara un peso de encima.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero la culpa no me deja tranquilo, en ocasiones me imagino lo qué hubiese pasado si no me hubiese metido con todas esas mujeres… —Calla al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se arrepiente enormemente al ver la cara de sorpresa y dolor que hace Bella.

—Vaya, una cosa era imaginármelo, pero el que me lo hayas confesado es… —Sacude la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse. Lágrimas de enojo y decepción se acumulan en sus ojos, le duele, claro que sí, al final de cuentas el saber que Edward nunca había sido del todo suyo durante su matrimonio, hace que se cuestione si había sido buena opción casarse con él.

—No Bella, no lo hagas, no te arrepientas de eso, porque si hago a un lado mis estupideces, siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y eso siempre lo atesoraré —habla, como si leyera los pensamientos de la chica.

—No lo hago, pero me pregunto cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas si tú no hubieses fallado. Claro, yo también cometí errores, pero creo yo que no tan grandes como para que nuestro matrimonio se terminara. De todos modos, te agradezco todos esos años de haber estado a mi lado —diciendo esto, le da un beso en la mejilla y se encamina a la salida.

—Adiós, mi amor —susurra Edward, siguiendo a Bella con la mirada hasta perderla de vista… Y de su vida.

.

.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que el haberse encontrado con Edward la ayudaría a quitarse aquel peso de encima que no sabía que tenía. En su mente, ella se culpaba de su matrimonio fallido, pero el enterarse de los errores de Edward la hizo replantearse aquella idea, pues como ella había dicho: también había sido su culpa al no estar tan al pendiente de su vida matrimonial, pero de nada valía lamentarse a esas alturas, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y como le había aconsejado, de nada valía aferrarse a aquello que no tenía futuro.

Esa misma noche, su primo la nota distinta y sin poder contenerse le pregunta lo que le sucede. Ella, con voz tranquila, le contesta: —Me encontré con Edward, pero lejos de sentirme mal, fue todo lo contrario, hizo que me quitara ideas absurdas de mi mente. Una parte de mi lo entiende por haberme hecho eso, no lo justifico, pero lo veo de otra forma.

—Cariño, no me pidas que vaya y le ponga un altar, lo que te hizo no estuvo nada bien, ninguna mujer se merece eso —refuta molesto, pero aliviado por dentro al no verla derrumbarse al contar lo que pasó.

—No, claro que no, pero si yo no le tomo ya tanta importancia, no deberías de hacerlo tú. Mejor cambiemos de tema y cuéntame, cómo te fue con… ¿Irina? —pregunta dudosa, pues algo así había oído llamarla. Y al nombrarla, su primo olvida de momento el odio que siente por Edward.

_**Tiempo después**_

Ese día solo tiene que ir un momento a su trabajo, pues como se acerca el fin de año, los alumnos que pronto se graduarán ya casi no van. En años pasados estaría preocupada por ellos, pero este año quiso ser una buena profesora y les dio la mañana libre. Y, como trae hambre, decide salir a buscar algo que calme su apetito.

Deambula por algunas calles y sin querer llega a un pequeño parque, el cual está lleno de niños. Un puesto de perritos calientes llama su atención y no duda en encaminarse hacia el señor y pedir uno. Observa a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarse, localiza una banca vacía y tranquilamente disfruta de su perrito. Un rato después empiezan a llegar más y más niños, queriéndose contagiar de aquella alegría decide quedarse un rato mas, más no cuenta con que alguien le fuera a hacer compañía…

—Bella… —Oye una voz sorprendida a su lado. No hace falta que voltee para distinguirla, pues su corazón ya lo ha hecho y no tarda en iniciar su palpitar furioso.

—Hola. —Es todo lo que puede decir, pues los nervios la atacan y hacen que le suden las manos. Discretamente se las limpia en su pantalón.

—Disfrutando de la tarde, ¿eh? —Él trata de iniciar una plática inocente, pues nota el comportamiento de la castaña y lo que menos desea es incomodarla.

—Veo que tú también —murmura sin saber qué decir.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, ambos sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Bella está consideran irse cuando escucha a su acompañante suspirar profundamente.

—¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo? —pregunta titubeante, sintiéndose esperanzado, pero sabiendo bien que existen posibilidades de que ella se niegue.

—¿Un café? Yo… Acepto. Quién sabe, a lo mejor son dos —ríe suavemente, haciendo que él la observe con una enorme sonrisa y le tienda la mano. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, ella entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y se encaminan juntos.

_Por qué… ¿Quién sabría que esa "cita" sería el inicio de algo nuevo? O tal vez la continuación de lo que nunca debió de haberse pausado._

_._

_._

_FIN_

* * *

Hola chicas… no saben como lamento haber tardado en actualizar, tenía ya en mis archivos el cap ya beteado pero mi trabajo es taaaaan absorbente que olvide por completo publicar…

Ahora… referente al final que puse, se que algunas estarán desconcertadas, molestas, confusas, felices (algunas que acierten quien es el "afortunado") pero niñas, quiero dejar eso a su criterio, en su mente imaginen que se quedo con el que ustedes crean que es mejor, a lo mejor es Edward que ya cambio, o fue Jasper para reconquistar a nuestra Bella, ¿?¿?¿ y no digo/escribo esto para confundirlas, si no para que ustedes se imagen ese final que les hubiese gustado :)

No se si despedirme, pues no se si este sea el ultimo cap, o mi ultima historia publicada este año, espero tomar un pequeño descanso para aclarar mi vida, tiempo e ideas, y venir con algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, un Edward todo mandon, posesivo y obsesionado, como también quiero uno en donde todo sea azúcar y mas azúcar jajajaja la verdad no se que pueda pasar con mis alocadas ideas…

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con mi pequeña historia, la cual inicio como un two shot en mi cabeza, pero me decidí por algo un poco mas largo pero no se preocupen, que si publico algo, será corto y actualizare rápido, pues como corto que es, es mas fácil hacer todo en un solo momento a hacerlo por partes ;)

Nos estamos leyendo :D chicas aprecio a cada una de ustedes que se tomo el tiempo de haber dejado aunque sea un pequeño comentario, a las que me agregaron como favorita y que me siguen hasta ahorita… saludos.

"COBRIZO"


	10. Chapter 10

**"Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta FFAD. www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction / "**

**Day, muchas gracias por corregir este fic, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti (?)**

**Disclaimer: como ya la mayoría sabe, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama que salió de mi loca cabeza, que no daría yo porque Edward me perteneciera :P**

* * *

**:::IMPORTANTE::: si desean leer lo de siempre, entiendase por algo de Bella y Edward, les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo... esta idea la tuve desde hace tiempo, tal cual esta. Por mucho que ustedes quieran otro final, no lo habrá :( desde mi punto de vista es algo como: "... y vivieron felices por siempre, pero no juntos"**

**y si hay alguna que no le guste, la invito a buscar otra historia que si sea de su agrado, o bien, imagínense que el que le pidió aquella cita fue Edward, y que cambio, ya no la engaño, le pidió otra vez matrimonio, etc, algo que quede bien para ustedes :)**

* * *

Las cenas de negocios… Seguía sin entender cómo es que se había dejado convencer para ir con algunos de sus colegas y sus respectivas esposas, siendo que él ya no tenía una a la cual podía llevar a esos compromisos. Suspirando por decima vez, se acomodó en la incómoda silla.

—Como le comentaba al joven Masen, este caso ha sido algo difícil, pero gracias a él pudimos… —Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar, pues la escena que tenía enfrente suyo lo había distraído de lo que se hablaba en su mesa.

Parpadeó, creyendo que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación, pero no, ellos estaban ahí, en la mesa de enfrente.

Bella y Jasper.

Vestidos como si fuera una ocasión especial (Y tal vez lo era, pues vio como brindaban con lo que parecía champagne), pero lo que lo dejó anonadado fue ver como Bella abría la boca en un gesto de asombro, para después tomar en sus pequeñas manos el rostro del rubio y juntar sus labios con los de Jasper en un beso. Beso que éste no dudó en corresponder.

Algo le impidió seguir siendo espectador de aquella escena. Molesto, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el joven mesero que los había estado atendiendo, no supo qué era lo que le había preguntado, pero al parecer negar con la cabeza le había servido al chico, pues sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sin perder más tiempo, regresó su mirada a la pareja que había estado observando, sintiendo como algo en él se rompía por dentro.

Y es que no importaba cuantos meses y años habían pasado desde aquella última vez que pudo platicar con la que había sido su esposa, aún seguía doliendo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando dieron por terminado su matrimonio (Obviando que fue él quien presionó eso), aquel que él, sin darse cuenta, fue dejando de lado cada vez mas.

Ignoró la vocecilla que le ordenaba dejar de observar a la pareja, no podía hacerlo, pues cada acción de Bella le recordaba las veces que ella tuvo atenciones así con él, pero si Edward hubiese puesto más atención, se habría dado cuenta de que los gestos eran correspondido con una mirada de amor que él nunca habría podido igualar. Jasper no tenía necesidad de reclamar que aquella mujer era suya, pues Bella lo dejaba muy en claro con sus gestos. Suspirando de nuevo, pero ahora algo triste, decidió dejar de torturar su atormentada mente observando minuciosamente todo lo que ellos hacían.

Y fue mejor que dejara de hacer aquello, pues tal vez habría visto como, después de pagar, el joven rubio se levantó de la mesa y en un gesto caballeroso le ayudó a Bella a ponerse el abrigo, eso sí, no sin antes darle una caricia amorosa a la pequeña protuberancia que tenía ella en su estomago, porque no en vano Jasper había aprovechado aquella oportunidad que Bella le había dado, aceptando tomar el café que le había ofrecido. Después de esa cita, le siguieron otras más, que poco a poco fueron despejando las inseguridades que le habían quedado a Isabella después de aquella experiencia que había tenido.

Él se tomó su tiempo, tratando de sanar aquel corazón que había sido dañado, y su mayor recompensa llegó cuando ella por fin acepó tener algo más que una simple amistad… Desde entonces, él no tuvo ningún inconveniente para demostrarle que no se había equivocado al perdonarlo, y fue por eso que esa noche se había armado de valor, pidiéndole que se casara con él. Ella no había tenido ninguna duda al aceptarlo, pues después de todo aquel tiempo, sabía que si se le daba la oportunidad de hacerle daño, primero se lo haría él, antes de volver a lastimarla.

_Toda acción tiene su reacción, _Edward nunca estuvo más seguro en su vida de que aquel dicho decía toda la verdad.

.

.

FIN

* * *

siento decepcionar a aquellas que creían que había sido Edward el que le pidió aquella cita :/

.

.

hola otra vez :) ... había subido el capitulo que no estaba beteado :/ les pido una enorme disculpa... espero que les haya gustado este pequeño epilogo que les concedí porque creo que algunas si querían que se quedara con mi rubio *.* como lo dije arriba, a mi me gusto lo que escribí, lo hice porque en lo personal, yo nunca podría seguir con una persona que me fuese infiel, por mucho que lo ame, creo que es mas grande mi amor propio como para seguir con esa persona, pensamiento absurdo quizá, pero es mi forma de pensar.

alguna por ahí me dijo que si yo estaba conforme con lo que había escrito, y la verdad es que si, por mi hubiese sido perfecto quedarme con solo el final, pero quise aclarar aquella duda que se que muchas tuvieron :) (mi beta tuvo que ver también jajaja)

muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, fue muy importante para mi que fuese de su agrado... y respecto a la historia que tengo en mente y algo escrito, denme tiempo, llegara, tarde, pero llegara ;)

COBRIZO CULLEN :)


End file.
